


The Hashtag Collaboration

by Cas_s_Honeybee, DeborahWhite, Dgray3994, Mystrye



Series: The Hashtag Collaboration [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gen, Let's Play, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahWhite/pseuds/DeborahWhite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dgray3994/pseuds/Dgray3994, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: This is a multi-author hashtag challenge bought to you in part by Supernatural Nola, where walking the streets of New Orleans and going out to breakfast multiple days can conjure up just about anything. LIKE HASHTAG PROMPTS. So in order to step up our game, we are taking these challenges in order to step out of our comfort zones. Warning labels may apply and don't be shocked by what you read, we're pretty sure we're shocked that we wrote it.Have a blast, enjoy, leave kudos and comments. If you find it's not your cup of tea, we offer coffee and cookies as parting gifts.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the opening credits in this long line of shorts. I don't want to post the first chapter of a story, so I'm just gonna do this. 

 


	2. When I gripped your tight... #WingsandTies - Dawn Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Wings and Ties trip through Destiel land. Warning if you don't read M/M, well, here it is, this chapter and the next. HAVE FUN!

Cas walked back and forth in front of Dean, the setting sun in the background brought to mind the old west songs that made you think of a standoff, but Cas wasn’t going to shoot him… no, not shoot the poor bastard, maybe strangle him… a little, possibly, slightly beat the ever living hell out of him, but definitely, definitely not shoot him. 

Cas was pissed, or at least as infuriated as angels could possibly get, and with this Winchester, the limits of that infuriation were constantly being pushed. Like right now, when Dean was spouting off something at the mouth, something about “saving him, swooping in and”... 

Oh, what did Cas care, Dean hadn’t changed in eight years, and he wouldn’t now. He always handled things in the same Chuck Forsaken way, by blowing up. He would either go off on Cas, or Sam, or Mary… well that one Cas had put a stop to really quickly. Dean didn’t need to yell at his mother at all, she was, after all, the one who had given him life, and Cas would always be grateful for that, but Dean… Insufferable, intolerable… Cas stopped and looked at him in the fading light, having caught some of his words that the Winchester was obviously spouting out again, and he caught it, just the way the sun hit Dean’s face, lit up his eyes.

Cas clenched his fists, not sure if it was to keep him from swinging at the man or reaching his hand out to brush his fingers along that slight sliver of light that hit his cheek. Cas took a breath, if that was possible, if angels breathed, only to feel it hitch in him. 

Dean, he thought in that moment, when the odd tingle of want and need pooled low in his groin, Dean was beautiful.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice was truly overpowering, drowning out everything that meant nothing and if his heart beat, well, it probably would have quickened just from that one word. “Cas?”

The questioned turned to worry and suddenly the Winchester’s hands were on his face, fingers ghosting along his cheek, holding him still so that Dean could look into his eyes, so CAS had to stare into those green ones. The ones that were filled with every emotion that Dean never let rise to the surface, worry, need, want… love.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas’ voice sounded distant as he answered, void of emotion, or so he hoped because the proximity of the man to him was making the heat rise.

“You feeling alright, man?” Dean was concerned, his thumb and forefinger grasping the angel’s chin so that he could turn his head back and forth, a useless way of apparently judging consciousness, but Cas let him do it because… if he were perfectly honest with himself, it kept Dean close, and his hands closer, so much closer… so… intimately… close.

Cas suddenly shook him off and stepped back. “I’m fine, Dean.”

“What the hell was that?” And it was right back to the voice, the one that always sounded as if he had a sour taste in his mouth. The one that Dean used to block the other emotions that ran through him. 

Cas hated that voice.

“It was a…” Cas paused, what the hell would tell the Winchester, that is was a momentary lapse in judgement? That he had paused because Dean was beautiful and perfect and everything that Cas had ever wanted? That Dean was ALL Cas ever wanted?  No, that wasn’t going to happen, couldn’t happen… could it? “It was nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Dean growled… GROWLED, like it was most natural thing in the world to do, and Cas shivered, the flame inside sparked hotter and he was thankful for the coat, the one that would hide the strikingly odd evidence of this fire, even as the dress pants he wore tightened. 

“I’m not…” Cas tilted his head, the irritation he was feeling before was coming back. “I’m not lying. You say these things like I’m supposed to understand, Dean, that I’m supposed to know just what to do to satisfy you. Do you realized that while I might be a mind reader, in a sense, I don’t normally invade your private thoughts to know just what you want me to do every second? You’re fantasies are not my priority.”

“Fantasies?” Dean seemed a little taken aback by this. He didn’t truly know his fantasies were involved, in fact he didn’t know at all. His brow furrowed and he placed a hand on his hip as he took a step forward, crowding around Cas once more. “Okay, now,” he started, “now I’m worried. What’s going on with you, Cas? You’ve been acting funny since we got back from the hunt, and I mean funny for you, which to be honest, isn’t funny at all. You send Sam away, you lead me out here, you’re not even listening when you are the one that asked me what was wrong and now… now you’re talking about my fantasies? Did you hit your head? Did that sasquatch, and I ain’t talking about Sam here, did it really crack you on the skull that hard? Talk to me man, cause I got nothing and it’s really starting to bother me.”

“No,” Cas replied, “my head is fine, my injuries are healed.”

“Then what is it? What’s going on with you?”

How did he fess up that he had sent Sam away because he needed time to process what he thought he had seen when he was unconscious? How did he tell him that he had to leave the room because being caught in too small a space with Dean was too much on his senses? And did it really matter now because he had such an ache growing in him that he wasn’t sure being a universe away was still too close?

“Dean, there are things we should talk about,” Cas sighed. Oh, Father, this really wasn’t going to be as easy as it seemed.

“Yeah,” in typical Winchester fashion, “like what? And why can’t we do it over a beer?”

Cas narrowed his eyes at him, turned and walked away. Dean could be so infuriating at times, infuriating… intolerable… and there was no way that Cas could look at him right now. Dean followed, closely… too close.

“Hey!” Dean snapped and reached out, grabbing him by the coat. “Hey, Cas!”

The angel was able to shrug him off the first time, thank the heavens because Cas could smell him. Smell ALL of him, everything that made him… him. The leather, the smell of his aftershave, just a hint of the deodorant he wore, and under than, just the smell of Dean himself. Cas rolled his eyes, as the length of him grew uncomfortably tight, and he moaned.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean whispered. Okay, that was concern, and as the angel bent at the waist, hoping the movement was lessen the throbbing ache, Dean caught him once again by the coat.

Cas was the one that growled this time, turning in a blink to grab Dean by the shirt, bunching up the material in both fists as he quickly slammed the older Winchester against the wall, pressing his body against the hard muscles of the human. Dean’s eyes were wide, looking at his friend in shock as his hands opened and he held them up in surrender. 

They had been in this position before, when Dean was mad, when Cas was angry, and they had done some damage to each other, physical damage, but Cas didn’t want to use his fist on his best friend, no he wanted to use so much more.

Cas found himself breathing heavily, at any rate as he seemed to surrender to the hold that kept him locked against the wall.

“This can’t be done over a beer!” Cas snapped, closing the distance so that the only thing he could see was Dean’s green eyes, and the only thing that Dean seemed focused on was his lips. “Don’t you get it? Don’t you see what you do to me?”

Cas pressed his hips into Dean, let that hard length brush against the course material and Cas let out a moan again, but it was Dean’s reaction to it that made him question just what was happening. It gave him some relief, sure, but to feel Dean press forward, arch against him, that was new.

“Cas,” this time his name was almost a whisper, a low and needy whisper, but Cas was angry now, still not understanding any of it, and he pressed forward again, slamming Dean against the wall.

Dean’s lips moved, as if he were fighting for the words, but nothing came out, nothing passed those plump, pink lips as Cas found himself going back and forth between them and his eyes. He took a breath in, letting the scent of the man locked between him and brick wall fill his senses and slowly, he leaned into him. 

It was a soft brush the first time, a pass of dry, chapped lips against wet thick ones and Cas was the one that moaned. Just that touch, just that small touch was doing him in as he found his body moving, pumping gently against the rigid material between them. 

Cas moved, pressing his chest to Dean’s giving him no room to move, and Dean seemed to get it, He stayed completely still as Cas released his shirt, flattened his palm against the muscles of his chest and slid his hand inside, leaving just the thin barrier of Dean’s tee-shirt between the tip of his fingers and the warm skin of the man he locked eyes with.

Cas left his lips centimeters from Dean, feeling the way that the human’s breath caressed his as his hand graced over the taunt muscles beneath the fabric. Cas’ fingers ghosted past Dean’s nipple, and he felt Dean’s breath hitch, listened to the man swallow, a reaction that Cas was hoping for before he ground his teeth and captured the hard nub, giving it a bit of a twist. 

Dean hissed, but pressed his hips towards Cas, rubbing the rock hard erection against the angel’s as he almost begged for relief, but this only added fuel to Cas’ fire. 

Releasing the other hand from his shirt, Cas moved his right hand upwards, sliding behind Dean’s head before moving up only to grasp a handful of that dark, dirty blonde hair. Dean growled at the painful tug that Cas gave him, but kept his eyes locked on the bright blue ones before him.

Dean’s lips parted as his hands slowly fell to his side and he fisted his fingers together, not wanting Cas to stop, but unsure of what to do next. He wanted this, oh… how he wanted this, but he wasn’t sure on the Angel, didn’t know how far Cas would take it or if a move in the wrong direction would bring it to an end.

His eyes threatened to close as Cas’ hand moved once again, leaving the painfully hard nipple throbbing in his wake and Dean sucked in a breath at the feel of that hand traveling lower. Those powerful fingers, the ones that had beaten, healed, soothed and now brought fire to his skin ghosted along the top of his jeans, moving the material of his shirt out of the way and Dean felt his breath stop, his heart almost along with it, when Cas’ warm finger, surprisingly warm, hit all of the sensitive spots along his hips.

Dean wasn’t prepared for the brute force of what came next, at least, he hadn’t expected it. Cas moved from his skin, grasped the belt in hand that held up those jeans and snapped it to the left, It yanked on Dean, bringing him forward, roughly connecting with Cas’ full hard-on and the Winchester broke. He moaned, loudly… really, really loudly before he heard the snap of leather and felt the way his jeans slouched lower.

The breath he took, the way Dean’s chest rose against him as Cas yanked on the button and ripped the zipper open, brought a cruel smile to his face, but when he reached down, more to to the point, when he wrapped his hand around the girth of Dean’s cock, the lust blown stare that Dean gave him as his head fell back against the bricks made Cas’ own throb hard against him, but he only clenched his jaw and let the feeling of silk-covered steel run under his fingers as he brought his hand gently up from the base to tease the tip.

Yeah, Cas had watched a lot of porn, even tested things on himself but this, watching the small huffs that Dean took each time he stroked over him was something that he found so very fascinating. Cas back away from his lips, just a little so that he could watch the way that Dean clenched his teeth, gripped his fists tight and fought the need to hold onto something more solid, but when Cas gave him a yank, not only on the back of his head with that fist full of hair, but also with a tight squeeze at the base, fingers drifting down around his balls, Dean’s resolve faltered and he brought his hands up, gripping tightly to Cas’ shoulders.

Cas let a smile out this time, as he breathed in the pheromones that permeated the air. God, did he want this man, with everything he had, he wanted to claim him, rise him up, bring him crashing down but only with his hands wrapped around him. 

The strokes, teasing and light turned sharp and needy as Cas felt him swell in his hands. Dean’s fingers dug deep into his tricep, clinging to the angel, almost branding him like Cas had done to Dean all that long ago.

Moans escaped the man, little whimpers as Cas thumbed over the slick wet tip, feeling the way he leaked just for him, and he brought his face back within breaths of Dean’s. 

“Come for me, Dean,” he whispered against the man’s lips as Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his lids fluttered closed. “Come for me.”

“Cas!” it was a light whisper, a pleading noise as if Dean was begging him for something more.

“I want to taste your mouth when you do, I want to drink you in,” strange and honest admissions seemed to set the angel on fire but it turned Dean on as well as his hips thrust up, needing Cas’ hand more, pumping into it, harder than Cas himself had done it, and the angel moved to kiss Dean’s cheek, just a light brush of lips, one that had Dean moving faster against him, bringing about his own end. “Tell me, Dean, tell me when you’re going to come, I want to hear you say it.”

“Cas!” he growled through clenched teeth, eyes tightly closed as he turned his head, searching for those lips and Cas could only give in and give him what he wanted. “Uh!!!”

He closed his lips down on Dean’s bruising and forceful, just like everything else, needing to taste the man, his best friend, his… what would he call him after this, what did he really need from Dean. His tongue darted out, traced along the line of his lips, not waiting for an invitation as he sunk into Dean’s mouth, tasting him, devouring everything that reminded him of the man. The taste of coffee, just a hint of beer, Oh, heavens, Cas was in love, he wanted nothing more than Dean, nothing less and he let out a sound that was almost animalistic as he closed his fingers tighter and stroked harder.

Dean stiffened, “ugh, Cas… God!” he moaned trying to back away from his mouth, trying to catch a breath. “Fuck, I’m coming, Cas, please!” he was begging, for what, for help, for release, for more, and just as Cas felt the first warm drop of come that spilt from Dean’s hole, he latched his lips down on the man’s once again.  

Dean nearly screamed, but it was muffled, muffled by the way the angel seemed to drink in every reaction, every moan, every short little hmm, and when the Winchester relaxed, when Cas felt the softening of his prick in his hand, only then did he back away, but only from his mouth. Dean, looking at him with half-laden eyes slouched down, letting the angel hold him up, but he looked at him as if he surrendered. “Cas?”

“I’m not done with you, Dean,” Cas mumbled, pressing his nose to Dean’s cheek, his cum-slick hand snaking around the man’s sack, and he gave a little squeeze, one that had Dean drawing in a deep breath before he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and laid his cheek on Cas’ shoulder. “I want to take you, will you let me do that, Dean? Will you let me inside?”

“Please,” he said softly, whispered it as if it might be the last thing he said and Cas smiled, letting his lips touch Dean’s temple softly before the hold on his coat relaxed and Cas closed his eyes, moving them out of the alley to somewhere more… private. 


	3. And Raised You from Perdition - #WingsandTies Ch 2 - Dawn Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't leave that poor boy hanging... so off with the tie.

Dean suddenly felt nothing but the bed beneath him as his eyes tried to focus in the dark, but it was the lips against his throat that brought him soaring back to reality. His skin sung with Cas’ touch as he tried to remember to breath, reaching up to run his finger through the thick mess of black hair on the angel’s head. His throat vibrated, he barely remembered how deep his own voice was as he shivered against Cas’ mouth.

“Cas?” this time the name seemed to fill the room with mixed emotions, confusion, fear, but underneath it all, desire and slowly those lips moved upwards, following his jaw, even as the weight of the body that rested against his, pinning him down, shifted and it was all Dean could do not to arch his body up to feel the hard trace of his friend’s arousal against his legs. When Cas hovered above him, Dean’s eyes finally focused. His lips trembled, a new feeling taking over him as Cas pushed up on his elbows, raising Dean’s limp arms above his head, hands capturing his wrists as he locked them down on the pillow. “What…?”

“Dean,” his voice was deep, gravelly, filled with the promise of sex, of just the right kind of end, and Dean yet again shook. “You’re always the protector,” his hand moved down, leaving both of Dean’s tightly clenching in one, but the Winchester hadn’t even threatened to move, Cas, however, was making sure, as his fingers skirted over that swollen nipple again, listening to the quick intake of breath. “You always… try to take care of me.”

“Mmm,” was all Dean seemed to be able to reply with as Cas drew his lips across Dean’s softly, lips parting softly as Dean strained up, trying to get closer, trying to get more. 

What the hell was he thinking? Kissing Cas? Come on, that was just… just. Dean’s eyes flicked back and forth taking in the angel’s blue eyes and if Dean was honest with himself, which he rarely… very rarely… okay almost never was, he would admit, it had been a long time coming. But to feel Cas’ lips, to finally feel them, that was something… something new, and he wanted more of it, so… much… more.

Castiel placed his forehead against Dean’s, finding himself tucked nicely between the space of the hunter’s bowed legs, a place warm and inviting, but still sticky, that smelled more like Dean than he could ever imagine and he, himself, groaned at the thought of it, thrust his hips forward and met that heat with the raging need to be somewhere warmer. Dean’s sharp breath was one of pleasure and Cas opened his eyes to stare down at the fact that Dean had closed his, wrapped what he could of his trapped hands around the fingers of the one holding them and slowly, Cas’ traveling hand landed on Dean’s bare hip.

“Let me take care of you,” he said softly, his mouth just a breath away from the man’s ear and suddenly, Dean was breathing rapidly, feet planted on the bed, thighs tightly encasing Cas’ hips, but all he did was rock, bringing that heat close, rubbing the friction of those dress pants against the angel’s VERY sensitive skin. 

Cas growled and moved quickly away, leaving Dean to stare wide-eyed at the ceiling for a moment, his lips parted but every inch of that heat was gone. He blinked, closed his lips and swallowed hard before he shifted, moving up to his elbows to scan the room, THEIR room, the one he shared with Sam and Cas.

“Son of a bitch!” he murmured as Cas stepped out of the bathroom, the only light in the place that was on and Dean found himself staring again, this time at just how beautiful Cas was in the light, it almost made him look… angelic. 

_ You idiot! _ His inner voice scolded,  _ he’s a fucking angel. _ But Dean blinked, and shook his head.  _ Yeah, an angel that just gave me the best handjob ever!  _ Dean moved to roll off the bed, but that was when he felt them again,  _ those hands _ , and they weren’t just on him, they were on his skin.

His lips loosened and his eyes traveled down at rest on Cas, who was sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. God, what he wouldn’t give to see him without that damn coat! Cas only grinned, put the cloth down and stood. Dean’s eyes widened as Cas never took the stare from his face, but moved to the end of the bed and around to the small chair beside the table. Dean felt his hands clench as Cas shrugged off the coat, let it fall from his shoulders into his hands and gently placed it on the back of the chair.

_ Christ! He’s a fucking strip tease! _ Dean’s inner voice came again, though his vocal one seemed to do nothing but beg his best friend, okay, that was until Cas reached for his tie. Dean almost forgot that his skin was sticky, that his zipper was pretty much done and that the head of his cock was sticking out from his boxer, because as soon as Cas started pulling on that damn thing, Dean was hard again.  _ Oh, God help me! _

“You’re mind is loud,” Cas smiled, his hands falling from the tie to shrug off the blue suit jacket and Dean’s lips clamped down.  Cas kicked off his shoes and made his way over to the bed again, this time down to one layer of clothing and that damn tie. “What is it with you humans and this one small accessory?”

Dean felt himself not so much forced back, but crowded back to the pillows as Cas made his way up his legs, straddling his thighs with those thick legs before he leaned over, resting on one arm and brought his face close to Dean’s.

Dean could do nothing, SAY nothing, it was like Cas had some sort of spell on him, all he could do was watch, and apparently participate since he was stretching the limits of his jeans once again.

The warmth of the cloth hit his stomach well before he even knew what was going on. It was rough, just like any old motel towel, but Cas was stroking it across his skin. Dean swallowed hard, let the small  _ ummph _ of a noise escape his lips as his head dropped back, but his elbows held him upright still.

The angel never made a noise, never even gave him warning about what he was doing, but the second, the very second that cloth was replaced by lips, Dean knew it. His  _ noise _ became a moan and his head whipped up so quickly that he almost gave himself whiplash.

Cas looked up at him, from where he had lowered himself over Dean’s stomach. He was right, even his cum smelled like Dean, pure, intoxicating Dean, and the taste… Cas moved the cloth along his skin, getting most of the sticky mess up, but Cas couldn’t help when his tongue followed along, playing along the lines of Dean’s hipbones as he felt the muscles beneath it shutter, not only that, but the way the head of his cock pulsed, Cas was becoming more and more curious about one thing, how exactly did Dean taste.

He was thorough in his need to touch, need to taste and though he hadn’t touched him with his hands again, not just yet, it begged to be the next thing he did. Cas moved once again, having shimmed back to the edge of the bed and he looked down at Dean, who was staring at him with such lust-blown eyes that he could barely make out the green in them.

Cas bit his lip, absolutely sure in what he was going to do next and he dropped the cloth on the floor before grabbing to fistfulls of Dean’s jeans. They definitely needed to go. He had managed to get the man’s boots off, and his jacket, but that was the only angel power he had used. Both were a hinderance, and both had nothing of value when it came to… what did they call it… foreplay? But those jeans…

Cas sat back in amazement at the man before him. He has seen Dean in shorts before, those boxer briefs that hugged his thighs, the black tee-shirt that seemed to show off all of this chest, but to see him exposed, thighs open and waiting for him, the thick shaft of his prick pulsing and red, and the way it rested on his stomach, Cas nearly rolled his eyes. What would make it better would be to see him completely bare and laid before him, so he needed to fix this quickly.

Or rather, in his own time.

Cas narrowed his eyes, debated on what to do, but his hands moved to rest on Dean’s calves, the hard muscle underneath his fingers twitched but the soft hair that covered them was fascinating. Dean’s eyes were fixed on his and Cas watched as they quickly shifted to the angel’s hands which began to travel up, slowly, fingers spread wide, exploring like Dean was sort of mystery, but as soon as it they hit his thighs, Dean gave out a small whimper, not something he intended but the promise of Cas’ hands wrapped around his throbbing cock again had Dean’s head spinning.

Cas moved with purpose as he crawled up the bed. His hands rested on either side of Dean’s waist, but his eyes were locked on the older Winchester’s. Dean was still braced on his elbows, still staring at the angel like hell was about to reign down on Earth but the fact they were so filled with lust made Cas smile.

He came down hard against the hunter’s mouth, taking in the taste of his lips, his hand coming around to claim Dean’s hair once again as his kiss seemed to devour him, and the noises Dean made, the muffled  _ hmmphs _ and needy  _ aahhs _ did nothing but egg the angel on, which meant grabbing Dean damn shirt with the other hand and stripping it off from him.

Cas was done playing, done waiting, and if he didn’t need Dean so much, he would be done to the point where he would be deep inside him without another second but he wanted him to feel as much as he could,  _ needed _ Dean to feel everything he was putting into it because when he was done, he wanted Dean to remember only one thing.

_ Mine! _ The inner voice of hunter was rabid, and the only thing that Cas could do was smile even more so when Dean grabbed a fistfull of his hair and lock Castiel against him.  Dean was even more ravenous than the angel himself but this didn’t stop Cas from backing away.

Cas grasped Dean’s wrist, but didn’t move his hand, he just held it as he pulled his lips away, stealing the heat from him as Cas moved lower, retracing his steps down as his mouth blazed a trail over Dean’s neck, down his collarbone, where he nipped and sucked, leaving little red marks as he moved, until he met that little nipple, the one that seemed to cause Dean to move against him, like he was already doing, and Cas set his tongue against it, flicking as Dean bucked up, that rock-hard erection rubbing against Cas’ restrained one and the angel moaned this time.

Friction, yes, definitely friction. Cas continued to lavish attention on both of the man’s hardened nubs, but his hand moved lower, tucking under Dean’s back only to spread his fingers wide and pull him up. Tucked between those two powerful thighs, Cas thrust against Dean, who groaned and pressed closer, with the help of Cas holding him at just the right height. Cas closed his eyes tightly, snapped his teeth together as he imagined being buried balls deep in the man and continued to move, before suddenly backing off the bed.

His breathing, what he could make of it, was wild and Dean lay there ready for him, just like he imagined he would. Cas had waited enough, he was done. He yanked on the tie, finally slipping it free, and watched as Dean stared at him, still not moving because this was Cas’ deal and he was afraid to scare the angel away. The shirt came next, that damn white dress shirt, and apparently it was screw the buttons because they went flying in every direction before Cas shucked it to the floor.

Dean licked his lips, those kiss-swollen bright pink lips, ones that had Cas mesmerized as he reached for the button on his pants. Dean swallowed as they suddenly dropped to the floor, exposing the very most of the angel Dean had ever seen and he was perfect, cock swollen, bouncing hard against his stomach, toned arms, thick thighs and the hunter couldn’t help the sound of wanting that escaped his lips.

Cas crawled up the bed, nothing separating them now but he stopped at Dean’s spread thighs, lowering his mouth back to the spot just to the right of his stomach, to those hip bones. Yes, he remembered kissing them before, smelling Dean,  _ wanting _ to taste Dean and he wasn’t stopping this time.

One hand traced the inside of Dean’s thigh, tickled over his tight sack and slowly wrapped around the base of his cock, which made Dean nearly lose his heart, since he couldn’t breath to begin with and as the hand stroked up over his length, Dean hit the pillow, arching his back at the feel of Castiel’s hand. The angel would be the death of him yet, but that was before the warmth, the satin feeling of Cas’ tongue as it began to lick at the tip of him, the way it lapped at the pearl that trickled from him and Dean quickly placed his forearm over his mouth.

“Don’t,” Cas ordered, taking his velvet mouth from Dean and instantly the man moved his arm. “I want to hear you.”

“Cas!” Dean hissed as the onslaught of feelings pulsed through him again. Dean didn’t hold back, not as Cas licked up the length of him, then down the other side, slowly covering him and sucking hard as he bobbed over him. Dean reached for his hair, not sure if it was to stop him or make him go faster but the moment he did, Cas was gone. 

He hesitated just enough, not wanting to open his eyes and find this was all a dream, but it was just long enough so that the next thing he felt was those fingers wrapping around him, stroking over him and Dean drew his hips down, before thrusting up into that same movement.

Cas’ arm locked him down but before he could protest, the angel’s mouth was around his sack, sucking on one side, then the other before Dean could even breath. His hand moved, no longer locking the man down and slowly it traveled where that mouth did, down and under before blazing a trail along the most sensitive part of his body that Dean had never known he had.

Men had always attracted him, just like women but none like Castiel, and  _ NONE _ had ever done what Cas was doing, so the shock he felt as the angel ran his tongue over his rim, flicking at the dark, puckered skin, nearly sent Dean over the edge, but there was a reason he was there and Dean finally found a purpose for those numb and wobbly arms. 

Cas had plunked him on his bed, and he’d be damned if he didn’t help him out, so blindly, the hunter fumbled to find the drawer, get it open and corral the damn bottle of lube that was just a fingertip too far away. Growling, Dean shifted, snatched the stupid plastic bottle and dropped it beside his hip.

“Cas,” he whispered, and before he could make out another word, the angel’s mouth sucking hard on the tip of his cock had him humming. Getting his bearings, as Cas’ hand stroked up to alternated with that warm wetness, Dean tapped the bed. “Lube, Cas.”

“Hmm,” was all he heard, more like felt it against his sack, which made him draw in a deep breath. His eyes went wide when he hear the pop of the top. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Sure,” he groaned as Cas licked up the length of him once again, “you gotta use it for… mmmm!”

Apparently, Cas knew exactly what to use it for as he played with the hole he had just been tonguing, and Dean closed his eyes tight. The feeling as Cas entered him was a slow burn, but the angel was gentle, stopping so Dean could adjust and when Dean finally drew in a breath, took that one needed moment to relax, Cas slipped that one digit in all the way.

“ _ Holy Shit!” _ Dean growled and Cas paused. “No, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

Smiling that small little smile, more of a smirk, Cas moved, slowly bringing that one finger in and out as his tongue and mouth continued to move over the taut skin of Dean’s dick. Not knowing which feeling to go with more, Dean gripped the sheets with his hands so tight he was white knuckling it.

“Cas! Cas… Cas,” he mumbled, as if that was the only word he knew as Cas slipped another finger in, letting him adjust, but it was the feeling of those digits moving, scissoring him open that had him almost begging, that and every time Cas twisted his hands just right so that it brushed against the spot not far inside that sent him arching off the bed. “Oh fuck! Oh, God, Cas!”

Cas moved, having knelt to properly suck down deeply enough on Dean to get the reaction that he wanted, but he was finding that his own needs were raging and he moved the hand that held the other man’s cock to his own, stroking it hard, as he knelt back on his heels. 

Watching his fingers piston out of Dean’s tight ass was one thing, but hearing the way that he responded to it was something completely different and he knew he need more. Popping the top to the lube once again, Cas quickly let it moved over him, slickening up the thick length of him to make this more pleasurable for Dean, after all  _ this _ was all about Dean.

He leaned over the man, not moving his hands from their missions and he stopped just short of Dean’s mouth, the green-eyed man looking up at him.  Cas licked his lips, his breaths coming in huffs as the buildup within himself made his balls tighten against him.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered to Dean, his eyes staring into the hunter’s. “Tell me you want this, Dean, that you need this.”

“I need you, Cas,” Dean spoke softly, his leg coming over to wrap around Cas’ hip. “I need you… so much.”

“How, Dean… tell me how you need me.” 

God, it was so hard to get him to admit it, to get Dean to let him in but he needed it, needed to hear it.

“Need you,” he whispered, and Cas brushed that sweet spot again, sending him arching off the bed, “need you inside me.”

“Give me control, Dean,” Cas whispered as he moved his fingers, ran them up that thick thigh and gripped him behind the leg, situating the pulsing head of his dick against the slick ready entrance. “Let go, Dean and give me this.”

“Cas!” Dean clenched his teeth as Cas pressed against him, backed away just a bit before applying pressure once more, before moving past the tight rim of muscle. “Mmmm.”

Cas felt him clench, and kissed him quickly, letting his tongue caress the man’s mouth open and Dean relaxed as his hand moved up to thread through the dark mess of black hair. Dean hummed against him, letting his body relax and Cas began to rock, slipping further in with each motion, and slowly slipping back out.

He wanted to howl at the heat that surrounded him, Dean’s slick, wet, heat pulled him in the deeper he pushed and he wanted nothing more than to spend eternity wrapped inside and around Dean. The man beneath him arched up, his body tightening around him, and Cas pulled back from the kiss.

He sat up more, back on on his heels as he grabbed Dean’s knees and pressed them down towards his chest. The shift in position changed the angle and Cas’ cockhead inched past Dean’s trigger with every pass, sending the Winchester into orbit. 

“Oh, fuck, Cas! Touch me, fuck!” Dean groaned.

“I am touching you, Dean,” Cas snapped, his hips thrust forward, a little too hard and the hunter yelped, but it didn’t seem to hurt him, just surprised and Cas loved the feeling of all of Dean’s muscles clenching around him. He reached down, wrapped his hand around Dean’s forgotten prick and started to pump it in time with the way his own was sliding in and out of the hunter’s body. “Agh, Dean!”

“You gotta stop,” Dean begged, feeling his cock swell in the angel’s hands just as Cas leaned forward, placing his weight on his arm as he leaned over Dean, “God, I don’t wanna come, Cas! I don’t wanna come yet.”

“You feel so good,” Cas found himself mumbling, clenching his eyes tightly as Dean started to thrust up, meeting his pumps as he drove into the Winchester, trying to get closer, deeper. Cas let out a low growl, meant to hold back his need as he brought his lips crashing down on Dean’s once again, but the way he did it sent the human below him over the edge. 

“ _ Fuck! CAS! _ ” Dean nearly screamed but it was drowned out by the angel’s tongue as it slipped into his mouth. Plunging deep and fast, Cas mimicked everything, the movement of his body, of his hand and Dean nearly bit his tongue off as he clenched his teeth and threw his head back as white ropes of release coated his chest and Cas’ hand.

The clenching of Dean’s body, the waves he felt from the man beneath him, sent Cas spiraling over the edge, he felt his balls tighten, his cock swell and buried deep within Dean, he felt his release. His eyes opened wide, his eyes began to glow a bright blue and just as the first wave of his orgasm hit, Cas felt his wings spring open and spread wide. 

He didn’t keep the noises down as he grunted through it, the way everything spilled from him and into Dean’s tight tunnel, he thrust in deep, his breath coming in huff through his nose and as the feeling slowed, as he was able to catch what he thought was the last wave of everything he ever wanted to feel, he moved his hand from Dean’s softening member, placed it beside his head, avoiding the pillow and slowly looked down at Dean, his eyes returning to their sky blue, as his wings slowly faded.

“Cas?” Dean whispered, the strained sound of his voice made the angel’s heavy lids open to look at the shocked look on the hunter’s face. “You okay?” 

“I’ve never felt better,” which wasn’t a lie but he could definitely use a nap and angel’s didn’t sleep. Slowly, he leaned down and planted little kisses along Dean’s cheek, his body slowly slipping from the warmth and Cas decided that draping himself over the man was totally acceptable considering the circumstances.

Dean turned his head, just a bit to look into the fading ones of the angel and slowly he brought his hand up to ghost along Cas’ jawline. 

“Cas, I saw your wings,” Dean whispered.

“It happens in times of heightened emotions,” Cas mumbled.

“I don’t get it, heightened emotions?” Dean was still as oblivious as ever but Cas could only smiled. “What the hell just happened?”

“Dean,” Cas grouched. “It’s simple, really, you and I together,” he sighed, “we’re meant to be,” Dean sunk lower onto the bed, tipping Cas’ face down so that they were nose to nose and Cas opened his eyes to stare at him fully. “Don’t you understand, Dean… I love you.”

“Cas,” was his only reply, and full of disbelief, but he watched Dean look down the length of them, at the way they were laying, at how right it felt before he looked back at the angel, the confusion lifting. “I,” he stumbled, “I love you too.”


	4. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Knight of Hell uses Dean as bait to trap Cas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a Destiel fic. It's so far out of my comfort zone that it's not in the same galaxy! I hope you enjoy my #WingsAndTies contribution.

  
  


    The demon smiled to himself as he hung up the phone. He loved it when a plan came together.  The trap was set, the bait was out and he was sure the prey would fall for it. After all, the bait was something, or rather someone that the Angel couldn’t refuse.

**_He won’t fall for it._** Dean said angrily.

    “Oh there you are Dean.  I could feel you scratching away in there. I hadn’t heard anything from you in a while, I was getting concerned.” The demon replied with complete insincerity. 

    Dean thought twice about saying anything back.  The Knight of Hell that had him trapped inside his own body, loved to warp his words into weapons and use them against him. 

    Most of the time Dean stayed silent, conserving his strength, trying to figure out the demon’s weak spots; trying to find a way out. 

     But the bastard had gone too far with this latest game. He had a talent for searching out Dean’s greatest fears and using them to create elaborate scenarios to torture him with. 

    Somehow, he had ferreted out some of Dean’s deeply hidden fantasies and latched onto them; using them to create his latest game.

**_He isn’t stupid, he will see through that call and know something is up,_ ** he sneered.

    “Oh but Dean, you misunderstand, THAT is precisely what I am counting on.  If Castiel believes YOU are in trouble, he will drop everything and come running. You are the one thing he can’t refuse. Of this, I am certain and when he does, we will be waiting.” the demon laughed.

    Dean’s blood ran cold when he thought about what the demon would do to his friend.  He looked through the demon’s eyes (the demon always let him see through its eyes. So Dean could bear witness to the carnage that it created. He could watch but was powerless to stop it), he saw the stage that  had been prepared.

    They were in an abandoned warehouse in a derelict part of the city.  No one was close enough to hear or care about anything that would happen inside those walls. 

     In the middle of the room was a solid steel, rectangular frame that was bolted into the concrete. Nothing short of an earthquake was going to move it from the floor. At the top of the frame, in either corner, were two long hooks; perfect for trussing someone up.

     Not just any someone though, this trap was set for one person or rather one angel. The thought of Cas tied to that frame, helpless, caused Dean’s heart to race and not entirely out of fear. 

    The demon snickered. He knew exactly how Dean felt about the angel.  “Don’t try to hide it Dean, I feel EVERYTHING you do. At least be honest with yourself.”

     Dean tried to shove his feelings down, he needed them down so deep this asshat would never be able to tap into them; never be able to use them against him.  **_I have no idea what you are talking about._ **

    “Oh don’t you? You can try to hide it from yourself but I saw the truth. I know that no matter what lies you tell yourself, no matter how much you deny it, what you really want is to feel that Angel naked and shuddering beneath you. You want to hear the moans and sighs coming from deep inside him and know that you are the one forcing them out of him.” 

    The image the demon conjured sent a jolt of electricity straight to Dean’s cock and he felt himself starting to get hard. No! No! He couldn’t have these thoughts about the angel. Cas was his friend; his brother! He had to stop this before it went completely off the rails. He let the fear and anger dampen his desire in order to gain some control.  

__ **_You don’t know a thing. You think you know everything about me. You think you’ve found all my secret hiding places, found out all my secrets but you haven’t and you won’t. I won’t let you. You can’t have all of me._ **

__ The demon thought about that. Could this be true? He didn’t THINK so.  Dean was bluffing; he had to be. He would call him on it.  “Oh Dean I can; and I will. I will drink your soul down to the last drop and leave you an empty husk and it will be done all with your assistance.”

**_You’re just yanking my chain now, there is no way I would help you with anything._ **

__ Dean tried to hide the fear that was growing ever stronger in his gut. What did he mean? What had he been able to discover that would help with this?

    “Oh I would never, as you say, yank your chain.  I assure you, you provided me with everything I needed for our little game. Let me show you.”                                         The image that flashed in front of his eyes, was a list, a lot like a grocery list, but the items written there were nowhere near that innocuous. It was a list of spell ingredients.  

    As Dean ran down the list, he broke out in a cold sweat followed by chills.  This couldn’t be! He had buried that information so deep that even he wouldn’t be able to find it. How had he done it? How did he find it? Dean could only pray that the demon hadn’t been able to find the complete spell.  He had ripped that spell apart.  Flinging the contents in different directions within his subconscious; separating the ingredients from the directions.

 

    Dean glanced at the list again:

             bowl, white candle, black candle, egg, coffee grounds, grace, holy oil, nail.

 

    All he could pray for was that the son of a bitch didn’t have the words. For a spell was more than the sum of its parts.  For it to work, all the pieces had to be in place.

    The demon smiled “Rest assured, I have all of it, so save your prayers for your darkest hour. Maybe someone will hear them.”

    To prove to Dean that he did indeed have the entire spell, he showed him the other piece of parchment.  

    As Dean skimmed over it, his heart sank. There was no way this could be faked. The demon found the secret that he had not only kept from Sam but from Cas as well.

 

    The title on the parchment read,

_ ANGEL BINDING SPELL _

 

     It was one of the strongest spells Dean had ever found. Whoever used it would effectively tie or bind and angel to them.  The angel would have no defense and would be totally at the spellcasters mercy.

     He probably should have at least told Sam about it, since he was the researcher of the two of them, but something held him back.  He knew how dangerous this information was; knew that people would kill for it. It was his responsibility to protect it, keep it hidden. The more people who knew of the spell’s existence, the greater the risk.  He would sacrifice his life to protect it. HIS life, not Sam’s and definitely not Cas’.  

    Dean read the parchment and his heart sank. 

 

_ light the white candle, puncture the egg with the nail, mix it in the coffee grounds, pour the oil into the mix, add in the blood, using the pestle make sure it's mixed well, light the black candle. wipe the mix across the forehead and wrists and ankles, reciting the spell in latin _

_ sic alligare gratiam curremus _

_ corpore sic alligare gratiam _

_ ita et gratia ejus mentis Tuae aciem perstringere te dici _

 

_ English Translation _

_ bind your grace so you shall not run  _

_ bind your grace so your body remains _

_ bind your grace so you I shall claim _

What the demon said was true.  He did have everything he needed to create the perfect weapon to use against him.  And Dean had helped him build it.

    “So you see, this is going to happen. I am going to use and abuse your Castiel and there is nothing you can do to stop me. So why not sit back, relax and enjoy the ride.”

**_You are one sick son of a bitch if you think for one minute that I’m gonna sit back and let you do this._ **

_     “ _ Again with the lies? Ok, let me show you your truth; your darkness that you hide from yourself” 

    To make his point, the demon started a movie of sorts in Dean’s mind.  He took all his fantasies and created a flick that would smack Dean right in the face and send his senses reeling.

    Dean was powerless to stop it, could only watch as the first image appeared. 

_ He is in the shower; water pouring over him in sheets as steam billows around him.  He has one hand braced against the wall, his head bowed.  His breath comes in short, sharp pants hissing between his teeth, as he tries to hold back the orgasm that is threatening to explode out of him. _

_     He could feel Cas pressed against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist as his hand strokes Dean’s cock fast and hard.  _

_     “Mmmmm, Christ Cas, stop stop!” he cries out, his teeth biting into his lower lip as he tries to move his hips back from the angel’s hand.   _

_      He didn’t want to come yet, not like this.  He wanted to sink himself balls deep in the angel and fuck him into the wall, while Cas screamed out his name. His balls contracted and he tried unsuccessfully, to stifle a groan at the image of Cas impaled on his cock.  _

_      Cas must have felt it too. He brought his hand around and gripped the base of Dean’s cock tight while his other slid up the length and fisted the head with short, sharp strokes slicking the tip with precome.  _

_     “Oh God Cas!” Dean cried out. His hand felt so fucking good. He was close to the edge, so close to losing control and he wanted it; craved it. His balls felt like they were going to explode as his cock swelled and twitched in Cas’ warm grip.  _

_     “Let go Dean, I want to feel you spill hot and wet into my hand.”  _

_     That was all it took, hearing Cas’ whispered plea, Dean felt his balls tighten and his cock jerked hard as he spilled into Cas’ tight fist.  _

__ As the image faded, Dean fell to his knees, desire for Cas so strong he could taste it on his tongue like a watermelon Jolly Rancher.

     A jolt of lust slammed through him, sending a blast of heat straight to his cock, and wrenching a moan from deep inside him.  

**_NO! NO! This is NOT real!_ ** He cried.

     “It IS real Dean.  This is your reality; your truth and there is SO much more where that came from.” The demon sneered.

    The next scene began and Dean groaned. 

_ Cas was lying on a bed with his hands bound and tied to the headboard, he was wearing a white dress shirt completely unbuttoned and a dark blue tie lying undone on his chest.   _

_     He was breathing heavily and thrashing his head from side to side as Dean moved his mouth up and down Cas’ cock.  His hands jerked against the restraints when Dean’s tongue reached the tip, sucking hard and swirling into the slit that was leaking a steady stream of precome. _

_     Dean rolled his eyes up to look at Cas. Watching the angel straining against his bonds, knowing that Cas was completely at his mercy, just flat did it for Dean.  He didn’t think it was possible for his cock to get any harder, the ache in his balls was almost too much; just this side of painful.   _

_     He reached down between his legs, fisted his cock tightly in his hand and gave himself a few good strokes. God he needed Cas, needed to sink himself inside him and feel his heat, feel his muscles rippling around his cock as he pounded into him over and over.  _

_      Dean gave Cas one last lick before pulling off him. Cas cried out as the cold air hit his hot, wet flesh. His blue eyes locked onto Dean’s silently pleading with him. _

_     “What do you need Cas, tell me.” Dean demanded. _

_     “Need you, need you inside me,” Cas panted. _

_     Dean had to hear the words; had to know without a doubt that Cas wanted him.  It meant nothing that Cas was the one that was bound.  Dean needed that permission before going any further. _

_     Dean lifted Cas’s leg, letting it rest on his forearm, grabbed his cock in the other hand and with one quick thrust buried himself deep inside the angel. _

_     Cas arched himself, screaming off the bed, as far as his restraints would allow.  Dean pulled back, keeping himself completely still as he felt Cas’s muscles flutter around his cock; stroking him, milking him.  His thighs quivered with the strain of not moving, but there was one more thing he needed.  _

_      “Scream my name Cas,” he said and he thrust forward as hard as he could. _

_     The last thing Dean heard before losing himself was Cas’s deep throated roar, “DEEEEAAANNNN!” _

__ As the image faded out, Dean fell forward onto his hands and knees, his breath sounding sharp and raspy. 

    The demon didn’t show Dean any mercy.  He started another scene immediately. Dean tried not to look; didn’t want to see.

_ He and Cas were lying in the backseat of Baby, their skin covered with a sheen of post-sex sweat.  _

_     Dean was collapsed over Cas’s chest; their legs intertwined. A light breeze blew through the open windows cooling them as their breathing slowly returned to normal. _

_     Cas was lightly running his fingers through Dean’s hair and the sensation was sending shivers down Dean’s spine.  This was the thing that Dean craved more than anything.  Not the touching, not the sex, though that was amazing, the chemistry they had was mind blowing. It was the quiet moments after their universe exploded when all his energy was spent and he could lay in Cas’s arms and feel the angel’s love wrapped around him like, well, like angel wings.  _

_     During these moments, no matter where they happened, the outside world and all it’s responsibilities and judgements fell away.  Dean was free to be himself; felt safe to let Cas see how much he loved him and felt his love in return.   _

_     This was Dean’s safe place and the thing he desired above all else; love, family, safety. A place where he could slow down and breathe for a minute and not have to live up to someone else’s expectations of what he should be. _

_      Dean snuggled tightly against Cas,knowing the angel would keep him safe, as sleep slowly overtook him. _

    The image faded from view.  Dean was on the floor in a fetal position, his arms locked around himself as silent tears ran down his face.  

    He had done it, the son of a bitch had found the one thing that would break him.  Dean knew he was never escaping now; he was powerless to save himself or Cas from what was about to happen.

    Dean felt an invisible hand touch his arm, “That’s not true Dean.” said a familiar gravelly voice. 

     Dean slowly looked up, seeing Cas through the demons black eyes. He wanted to shout at him to get the hell out. It was a trap! The demon sensed the danger and sent a blast of pain straight into Dean’s head. 

     Dean clutched his head with his hands as the pain overwhelmed him; leaving him moaning on the floor, unable to speak. 

     The Demon in him rejoiced! The trap had been sprung, the prey was here. Everything was going according to plan; or so he thought.

    “Not so fast pet.” came the familiar accent of his liege lord. 

    “What are you doing here?” the demon snarled.

    “It seems you have overstepped yourself this time.” Crowley replied. 

    “I have overstepped nothing! You have no power over me.”

     “Oh but that’s where you’re wrong darling. You will do as I command. You will not harm the angel.  I have plans for him. And as for Dean, you have ridden him long enough.” 

    Crowley snapped his fingers effectively trapping the demon inside Dean’s body and rendering him powerless. 

     The demon tried to smoke its way out but Crowley was too powerful. It howled in anger and frustration thrashing against the barrier in a futile attempt at escape. 

    Crowley turned to Cas, “He’s all yours but you better get him locked down quickly. My influence won’t last long.”

     Cas looked from Dean to Crowley, “I would say thank you…”

    Crowley rolled his eyes, ”Yeah, yeah, blah blah. Now GO, before people start to think I’m a nice guy.”  

     Cas reached down and cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand. “Dean,” he whispered gently. “Dean look at me. 

    Dean slowly lowered his hands and looked up. As he stared at his friend, his love, the demons black eyes bled away. 

    Dean shook his head to clear his vision and when he next looked at Cas, it was through his own green eyes.   

    Cas smiled, reached down to help lift Dean up and with a flurry of angel wings, they disappeared.  

    Crowley was alone in the warehouse. He smiled to himself, he must be going soft in the head to have come with the angel when he told him Dean was in trouble.

    He dared anyone to tell him so to his face, he was the King of Hell after all, and as the King, he was aware of a much larger picture.  Dean Winchester needed that Knight of Hell out of him because the world needed Dean Winchester

    With that thought, Crowley disappeared, leaving the warehouse abandoned once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to shout out a huge Thank You, to Dawn Gray who provided me with the Angel Binding Spell for this story. Thanks Sis! You are always there when I need you to bind an angel or grab a hellhound by its tail!


	5. Hands and Hip Bones

This next section of the Hashtag Collab is called Hands and Hip Bones, trust me when you read it, you'll get the prompt. If not, check out any pictures of the boys when they're on stage, those hands are huge! And those hip bones. Okay, gonna just get on with it. Enjoy the stories, I'm hoping we all stepped out of our comfort zone enough to keep you interested. Not sure if there is any Destiel in this part of the challenge but hey, we all get to be surprised.


	6. Hands & Hipbones - Jenn Rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from. I was going in a completely different direction and then this idea just hit me.
> 
> Just a dirty little one shot that I had to get out. It's porn, not much else. Sorry Not Sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

A moan escaped from my mouth as I moved my head to the side, allowing the man behind me more access to my neck. Right now he was licking and kissing his way from my neck to my shoulders and back again while his large hands fondled my breasts and teased at my nipples. His long hair brushing against me as he moved. There was no way I wasn’t going to have marks from the nibbling and sucking, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. I grasped over my shoulder to thread his hair through my fingers. I had always wanted to get my hands in his hair and this was the perfect time. Like silk in my hands, I tugged slightly and turned my head so that my lips brushed his cheek before he claimed them in a searing kiss. Moaning into the kiss, my other hand clenched in the dark hair of the man kissing down my stomach.

How did I find myself in these situations? This one in particular was going to get me in a lot of trouble. Being a succubus was great every once in awhile as there were definite perks...the extra strength, the power, and lots and lots of sex. However that last one was what tended to get me into trouble, like right now, when I found myself in a threesome with the brother and the best friend of my on-again/off-again feeding partner. Dean didn’t like to think of himself as a meal, but the sex was always incredible and he satisfied me in every way. He was going to kill me when he found out I was snacking on his little brother. But was was I supposed to do? Tonight’s hunt didn’t go according to plan and I was drained. The need to feed was strong. Sure Cas could handle my desires, but Sam was here too, looking all tasty and practically dripping lust. How was I supposed to turn that down? I wasn’t, that’s the answer.

Focusing back on the feeling of Sam’s tongue in my mouth, I reveled in it. Drawing in sips of his lust was like drinking from the sweetest ambrosia. A full feed would come from Cas later, but right now Sam was my appetizer.

As if reading my mind and my need for more, Sam pulled away slightly. I whined at the loss of his mouth however once I felt his hands grip my hips I know that we were ready to progress things further.

“Cas, I need you to move for a sec.” he said, voice husky with desire.

Cas looked up, eyes dark with want. I almost thought he was going to argue, but he moved aside for Sam to take control. As soon as he did, Sam spun me around so I was facing him. I claimed his mouth again as he lifted me up and slid me over his erection. I was so wet, even with his impressive size, I had no trouble taking him. Once I was seated on his lap, him deep within me, I looked in his hazel eyes and begin kissing him again. The dance of our tongues together was sweet enough….and then he started to move. Dear lord this wasn’t going to last long.

Lifting me up and down on his cock, his hands gripping my hips, had me moaning into his mouth. I came up for a breath and harsh panting sounded throughout the room. I was close, so very close. I hated for it to be over this quick. Who knew when I’d have the chance to do this with him again, but my body didn’t care. It was so close to tumbling over that precipice. And then Cas, not to be forgotten, was there behind me. He took over where Sam had left off kissing and sucking at my neck. The feeling of his stubble along my neck, his hands trailing down my sides as I rode Sam, those extra sensations were enough to push me over the edge. Clenching around Sam seemed to be enough for him as well. With a gasp I could feel him pulsing deep within me as his orgasm took hold.

Resting our foreheads together, I smiled at Sam. “We definitely need to do that again.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

We kissed lazily, until he was soft enough to slip out of me. I put my hand on his chest so I could try and push myself up, but my legs were too shaky. A good fucking would do that to you. I needn't have worried because then Cas was there at my back, hard and ready to go.

Sam may have taken the edge off my hunger, but it was time for a full meal and angel was on the menu. I felt the absence of warmth at my back and turned to see that Cas had moved away, had moved over to the bed. Getting my legs under me, I got off Sam’s lap and turned so that I was facing the bed and Cas. Sam leaned forward, kissing the small of my back, his hands on my hips again. I moved towards the bed before I got too distracted by Sam.

Life a buffet awaiting my perusal, Cas lay on the bed naked. My gaze sweeping over his body. As always I was drawn to the sharp cut of his hip bones, then beads of pre-come that beaded at the head of his cock. Licking my lips, I leaned over him, my hands on those delicious hip bones as I took his length as deep as I could. Another perk to being a succubus, no gag reflex. I groaned at the taste of him. I absolutely loved it, salty and earthy and a flavor that was uniquely Cas.

He put his hands in my hair, holding my head still so that he could thrust up into my mouth. He started to murmur in Enochian, soft sounds as he began to fuck my mouth in earnest. I couldn’t make out what he was saying, too caught up in pleasure as I was.

All of a sudden rough hands pulled at my hair and faster than I could blink, I was flipped over onto my back and Cas was pounding into me. Long, deep thrusts that hit all my pleasure spots. He leaned down to kiss me and that was the time to feed. Licking into his mouth, I pulled at his life force, the feeling of it coursing through me along with his grace sending waves of pleasure through me. With a few more thrusts he was cumming too. I screamed out my orgasm and practically blacked out due to its intensity.

When I came to I was tucked up in bed, snuggled between both Sam and Cas. I drifted off to sleep again, sated as only great sex and a good meal can do to you.


	7. Hand and Hip Bones _ Anything You Want - Dawn Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of a summary except enjoy.

Hands & Hip Bones - Anything You Want

The steam from the shower just added to the scent in the air, the very smell of him had my nerves singing, pulling me in the closer I got. Would he ever know I was there, not a chance in hell, because he wouldn’t see me, not unless I wanted him too. He thought he had gotten rid of me, “ganked” me as he so eloquently put it, but it was an easy trick to master, the art of dying, vanishing and making them feel like I was well and truly dead.

I should have stayed away, should never have come looking for him but he was the first human to ever make me feel like I had nothing left to lose and everything to gain. When we fought, it was exhilarating, made my heart race, the images in my mind as they connected to his was something otherworldly. 

He thought I was just a monster, but if he had just given me a moment to explain, he would have known that I was far from it. However, this was Dean Winchester we were talking, it was shoot first, ask questions never. If you were a monster in his book, well it was black and white really, there was no grey, especially with what was going on in this small podunk town. 

People were dying of strange and unnatural causes, well okay NOT totally unnatural, some of them actually died of a heart attack, something simple had simply scared them literally to death, but since I was the only being at the scene when he and his brother raced into check things out, that must have meant that I was the one who had done it. 

They could never have been so wrong but that was a tale for another time, right now I was standing here enjoying the brother I could see through the glass shower door. The man was a living God, every place on his body nearly perfect. Castiel had done a fine job healing this one after the many near death experiences that he had, and while the only thing that marked him was the anti-possession tattoo on his chest, the one thing that was truly captivating was the way his hip bones curved in towards that well-groomed nest of curly light brown hair, the ones that his soapy fingers were currently running through as he cleaned off the dirt from the day. 

His head was tilted back, eyes closed against the onslaught of the water showering down on him and I watched with fascination as his own large hand slowly slid between his legs, cupping his tight sack as he washed them gently. His lips parted as he slowly brought his palm up, running over the backside of his impressive cock, which stiffened at the touch. 

Hunters and their need for sex after a job well done! Well, I was certainly in the mood to help him out with that. The man did nothing but give me the chills, and send the rush of need through me as well. 

His fingers rounded the tip, the cup of his palm pressing against it and I heard him stifle a moan before he bit down on his own bottom lip. Goddess he was intoxicating! His fingers curved and gripped the length of himself, fisting slowly down before stripping back up and his head tipped down to his chest. A light  _ oh _ escaping from him. That was it, all the invitation I needed to hear as he slowly moved, torturing himself with careful jerks and soft caresses. 

What that man needed was a little female intervention. I said I wasn’t a monster, I never said I didn’t have any powers.

Invisibility was one thing, walking through glass, that was another, and before I knew what I was doing, I was standing bare before him, feeling the spray cascading over my naked body. His eyes were tightly closed, and I reached out my thoughts to touch his, nearly shivering as I saw exactly what I had hoped. He was thinking about me, about our fight, the hand to hand combat that made a small grin curl up on his lips as he stroked over his cock once again.

Slowly, I moved to kneel at his feet, bringing that impressive dick right at lip-level where I could gaze over it, wanting nothing more than to wrap my mouth around it but there was something else I found I needed more. I reached out my hands, ghosted my fingertips over the slope of his waist, where his body contoured in and those hip bones jutted out enough to make you just want to follow them down with the tip of your tongue.

I felt him shift, breath in quickly, but his eyes never opened as he bucked against his own hand, the free one going out to the shower wall to steady himself. I watched his balls tighten, the sack prickle as his skin pulled up closer to his body and I pressed my fingers against the meat of his thighs, letting my thumb follow along the solid ridges before they came to rest in the dip, where his inner thighs met. 

Licking my lips, I glanced up at that face, at his eyes where the lines crinkled by his lids, at the shape of his mouth as if started to form an oh, but he was panting with the need for release, and I slowly brought my hand up around the base of his prick, grasping him as I followed his hand up the tight length of his skin, before allowing his own to push it back down.

He had to have felt me by now, but in his mind, he could only imagine that I was there, playing with him, teasing him just the way I was accomplishing the movement now. His mind was so deep in the fantasy that reality had mixed into it, the feelings were part of what his mind was making up, and you know what, I could work with that. Oh, I could so work with that.

Pulling down on him the next time he stroked up, I brought his head straight into the warmth of my mouth, and his breath hitched, causing his stomach to tighten as his legs spread apart. He swore under his breath as I used my tongue to lick a stripe along the underside of him before I rounded my lips and sucked him in. 

“Holy shit!” He said softly, and his fingers danced out as his hold fell away. I knew those fingers would instantly be in my hair as soon as they touched it, and I was pleasantly surprised when he did just that. He didn’t pull me closer as I sucked and slid over him, flicking along the slit as his head tilted back, no longer caring what the hell he was feeling, except that it was electric and needed.

His stance widened, and his hand came down from the wall as he brought it down to pull at me. With a quick smile to myself, I decided that something needed to be done about the fact that I was all in his head, that he was feeling everything but seeing nothing and I decided that playtime was over.

I closed my eyes, taking a moment to stop watching the pure pleasure on his face and chanted the spell inside my mind, released the cloak and let my body be seen. The feelings of everything around me intensified, as it did every time I pulled that little parlor trick. His hands felt ten times larger, but still so soft as he gently held my hair, his cock stretched the very limits of my mouth but the feeling of his hips, where I had once again spread my fingers as I sucked on him was oh so much more… just more, and I could smell his skin, taste the saltiness of his cum, feel the heat from his body.

I could see his eyes, as the green orbs stared down at me in disbelief, not entirely sure what to do with me as I let my tongue slide over him once again. He growled as he bit down on his lip, his chest expanding as he tried to get a word out, but that was before I hollowed out my cheeks, relaxed my throat and took him in as deep as he could go, just as I cupped my hand around his balls, messaging them with my fingers.

“Fuck!” He snapped, stepping back quickly before the hands that were in my hair wrapped quickly around my throat and he pulled me up, forcing me back against the wall. He didn’t squeeze, he just tried to catch his breath, his solid form pressed against mine as his cock slid between my legs. I closed my eyes, just for a second and let my hips slide forwards, gliding my wet lips over his length. “Stop!” he growled, fingers digging in but not hurting. His free hand rested against the wall beside my head. “I killed you.”

“You did a horrible job,” I teased back, putting no malice in my words as my eyes moved from his to his lips, wanting so badly to run my tongue along them and he suddenly swallowed, licked them and shuddered. I had forgotten that our thoughts were still intermingled. “You can’t kill me, Dean, not… not that way.”

“What are you? Because you’re not like any monster I’ve ever seen,” he whispered, his voice still deep with sex and anger, which only made the slick slide of my pussy feel even better as I glided along him again. “Ugh!” he breathed in deeply, as I teased the tip, rolling my own eyes back because who was I kidding, I wanted it just as much as he did. “Fuck! What are you doing?”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” I whispered, trying to control my breathing with the motions of my hips. “I’m not a monster, I’m a magician, and I swear I will tell you everything you want to know, but please, I need you in me.”

He almost stepped back at my words, ones that I hadn’t intended to say, but the feeling of his skin stretched so tightly over him, rubbing against my clit, sending jolts through me was almost too much. He looked me over, his eyes resting on my breasts, my neck, my lips and when I was positive that he wasn’t going to do anything but try and kill me again, those plump lips came down and captured mine with bruising force.

His kiss was like the rest of him, pure sin and nothing but a drug. It was slow and sensual, like a dance that only his tongue could follow, and it did as I opened for him, but even that wasn’t enough for either of us and before I knew it, I was braced against the wall, his hands under my ass and he was slowly slipping in, that head finally separating my walls as he pushed up quickly, thrusting in until I was seated against him.

With one quick glance into my eyes, he began his assault, not only one my mouth but on my sex, driving in and sliding out over and over as I tried to grip his shoulders, but there was nowhere to hold at least nowhere that I wanted to be, until I slipped my hand down over his back and latched onto his hips. He smiled against my lips as he brought out sounds that I didn’t think I could make before I felt myself coming, the orgasm washing over me, leaking down over his ridge, as he himself swelled and he detached his mouth from mine, bringing his forehead to my shoulder.

“Wrap your legs tighter,” he ordered and who was I to argue as he pushed the door open and moved both of us to the closed lid of the toilet seat. Quickly sitting down, I found myself seated on him as deep as he could go, which made me wish I had warning. “Move, little one, move!”

I had no issue with obeying an order as I reached up, placed my hands firmly on his shoulder and slid up his cock before crashing back down. His hands moved right to my waist, fingers digging harshly as he helped me glide along, riding him like he were as saddled stallion and that was when I felt it again, the wave of climax that sent me crying out, slick running over his cock, drenching his balls and he smiled before his eyes widened, his teeth clenched and he brought me down with one hard yank until I sat flush with his skin. 

The moan he let out was more like a growl, a primal roar of release as he stilled for just a moment, those green eye burrowing into mine, and he held his breath, waves of warmth flowed through me and I knew I could feel him coming, shots of hot seed filling my body. That was what magicians did, they felt everything, they were connected to everything, and this one act had sealed my link to Dean. I knew in that moment, I would never get enough of him.

He moved then, using the power of his legs to hoist me up as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making sure he didn’t slip from my body, and with a wave of cold motel room air and the sound of the shower still going, I found myself suddenly pinned beneath him on the bed, staring up at him in shock, the edge of a blade against the underside of my jaw.

“Now,” he said, with a little bit of anger, even as his spent cock began to harden inside me once again, “before I fuck you again, you’re going to tell me just what the hell are you.”

I licked my lips, ran my hands down over those hip bones and tilted my head back, just a little as I gave him a deviant smile.

“Anything you want me to be.”


	8. Though My Eyes Couldn't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sam and Dean get an invitation they can't refuse?

Dean looked over at Sam, his face a picture of pure disgust. “I don’t know how you can drink that green crap.”  He grimaced as Sam took another swallow of the green smoothie he had just taken from the cooler in the backseat.

“Dean just keep your eyes on the road.  Not every meal has to include a burger and fries” Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers blasphemy. “Don’t forget the pie Sammy.” 

“I never forget the pie Dean.” Sam said, his eyes flashed to his brother in  irritation.

“Sam, that is utter crap. You remember when,” he was startled from the conversation mid-sentence by Carly Simon’s, You’re So Vain blasting from the front of his jeans. 

“What the hell?” He scowled as he started scrabbling to get his phone out of his jeans pocket, while keeping one hand on the wheel.

“Dean!, keep your hands on the wheel.” Sam started to reach for the steering wheel but Dean backed him off with one flash from his eyes.

“Back off, Don’t get your panties in a wad. I could drive her blindfolded.” 

He managed to snag his phone from his jeans, unlock the touch screen, all  the while keeping the Impala in the correct lane. 

He glanced at the phone, looked up at Sam with narrowed eyes when he saw the identity of the caller, and accepted the call.

“Hey Pam, you ok?”

He listened to the sexy voice on the other end of the phone all the while thinking of how he was going to make Sam pay for fucking with his ringtones YET again.  

He put the phone on speaker and laid it on the seat so Sam could hear the conversation.  

“Hey boys, I’m good.  I know you are in the area and I thought you might need a place to crash.  You know, get a hot shower and a dinner that doesn’t come out of a box?”

Dean sat back quickly, pressing his back into the seat and looked at Sam with wide eyes.  

Dean saw the same look of surprise on Sam’s face that he must have had on his own.

Pam broke the uncomfortable silence. “Come on boys, psychic here remember? I have to keep tabs on my boys since they never remember to call. You know an occasional, Hi Pam, how are you? We are still alive by the way. Would be nice.” 

Dean started stammering, trying to figure out something to say. 

Sam beat him to it. “Hi Pam,” he said sheepishly.

Dean gave him an irritated glance, shook his head and mouthed, “Really?”

Sam grimaced and shrugged his shoulders.  Really, sometimes simple was best although he would never convince Dean of that.

Pam’s laugh came through the phone. “Hi there Grumpy. How you doing? Bet I can still bounce a nickel off that sweet ass of yours.”

Sam turned red and looked out the window; not really sure how to answer that.

“Cat got your tongue Sam?” Pam laughed. 

Dean rolled his eyes, wanting to get the subject off Sam’s ass and quickly.  It was just weird listening to a good looking chick, one that he thought was hotter than hell, talking about his brothers ass. 

He had to admit the lure of a hot shower, a hot meal and the potential of some hot sex if Sam fell asleep early, had Dean gripping the steering wheel tight. He had thought about Pam a lot since that first meeting.  He remembered very well the invitation she had extended.  Now, finally, he might be able to take her up on it. 

“Uh Pam, since Sammy can’t seem to untie his tongue enough to speak, I will accept your invitation for the both of us.” 

“Good, then I will see you and sweet cheeks in a couple hours.  I’m cooking steaks for dinner and I’ve got something special planned for dessert.” She purred before disconnecting the call.

The sound of her voice sent sent hot flames down Dean’s spine and straight to his stiffening cock.  He looked over at Sam who was still looking out the window, quickly reached down and adjusted himself, letting out a small moan as the pressure eased off his hardening flesh.

Dean cut his eyes quickly to Sam but he seemed not to have heard him.  He released the breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding and pressed his foot down on the accelerator.  He was not going to question how Pam knew their location and exactly how far away they were, but he would be damned if it was going to take two hours to get there.

He smiled in anticipation as Baby’s motor revved up, shoving him back against the seat as the pavement flew by. He was looking forward to dinner and wondered if Pam was going to give him pie for dessert.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean got out of the shower and grabbed a towel wiping the water from his dripping body as the hot steam dissolved in the air around him.  

That damn shower felt great. He hadn’t realized how cramped and tight his muscles were until he stepped out of Baby and they all started screaming at once. 

He was so used to hours on the road that most of the time, it didn’t bother him but they had been going for a while and he was looking forward to some time off the road.

He stretched, lifting his arms up and arching his back, feeling the last of the tension leave his body.  He had just wrapped the towel around his hips when there was a soft knock on the door.  

The door opened and Pam peeked around it. She looked in his direction. He could swear she was looking at the towel swaddling him but it was hard to tell with her eye patches on.

“Damn, did I miss the show?” She grinned 

She paused for a minute, head cocked to the side, Dean thought she must have been listening for Sam. Her hearing had become extremely sensitive since she lost her eyes. 

Satisfied that Sam was nowhere close; she quickly came through the door, closing it behind her.  Leaning back against it, she looked him up and down as if she could actually see him; like she was evaluating a prized stallion.  “I think we have time for a quick encore.’ she laughed softly.

Dean felt his cock twitch as she came off the door and moved closer to him. Oh yeah, if he doubted her intent before, there was no doubting it now. She stood  in front of him, tracing his muscled abs with her fingers as they slid down, stopping when they came up against the towel. She stroked his hip bones with her fingers; tracing them with his fingers.   

His breath caught when she went down on her knees in front of him and when she reached her hand out towards the towel his pulse started to trip hammer in his throat.

Her hand slipped under the towel and traced the muscles on his thigh moving upward towards his stiffening cock.

She cupped his balls in one hand; removing the towel with the other.  Dean moaned and leaned back against the sink resting his hands on the cool surface behind him. He gasped when he felt her warm hand wrap around his length and start stroking up and down while her other hand stayed wrapped tightly around his balls. 

He threw his head back when she picked up her pace and started stroking him hard and fast. The sharp smacking sounds of her hands jacking him off turned him on even more.  

“Mmmmmm,” he moaned, closing his eyes and giving himself over to the sensations of his flesh sliding through her soft hand. He could feel the pressure building in his balls; he craved the release but he’d be damned if he was going to let go this soon like some first time school boy. 

He sank his teeth into his lower lip, letting the pain slow his body’s reactions. He licked his lip, tasting blood, feeling the sting of his torn flesh as his tongue rasped across it. 

He sighed as the intensity, the desperate NEED, backed off.  He was able to catch his breath; to enjoy the feelings, let it build into a slow burn.

Pam had other ideas though.  She released her grip on him; causing him to look down. His breath caught in his throat when she lowered her head, and swallowed him down in one smooth motion.

”Son of a bitch!” He cried out when she hollowed her cheeks increasing the suction against him. He didn’t care if Sam heard him; he didn’t care if the whole neighborhood heard him.

He tangled one hand in her hair; keeping the other braced on the sink to keep his balance. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock; dipping into the slit, lapping up the salty fluid that pooled there. 

Her tongue was driving him crazy, as she sucked on him like an all day lollipop, licking along the vein on the underside of his shaft, working her mouth back to the tip. Sliding her lips up and down; over and over. 

He tried to resist, to hold back, but the need to bury himself deep in her throat was too much and he started to thrust into her. He could feel his balls tighten and his cock started to throb.  

Pam started using her hands on him in addition to her mouth.  Squeezing his balls and moving her hand up and down his shaft. He noticed that the longer her hands were on him the warmer they became. 

He could feel the heat radiating off them and, Oh God! What was going on? The sensations were overwhelming; his pleasure center was in overdrive. He could feel her hands pulsing and vibrating against his skin. His body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and his legs began to tremble. 

His thrusts became shorter and more erratic the closer he got to losing it.  Suddenly he felt a hot rush of power arc from her hands through his cock straight to his balls. Before he could suck in his breath he was swelling, pulsing and shooting his load straight down her throat in the most intense orgasm of his life. 

It seemed to last for hours, pulse after pulse, wave after wave of pleasure that would have brought him to his knees if he hadn’t had his hand braced on the sink.  His other hand was knotted so deeply in Pam’s hair he wasn’t sure he could get it untangled and at the moment he could care less. 

He felt Pam’s throat spasm around him as she swallowed and slowly removed her mouth from his softening cock. His breath hissed between his teeth as her warmth left him and the cold air hit his wet skin. 

As his senses slowly returned to him, he was able to disentangle his fingers from Pam’s hair. He felt, rather than saw her move back from him; he was still unable to open his eyes to see for himself.

He heard Pam laugh and for the life of him could not figure out what was so funny.  

“Why Dean Winchester, you look like you’ve been rode hard and put up wet and we haven’t even really gotten started yet.” 

It took him a minute to realize what she had said and another before he could get his breath enough to speak.

“What the hell was THAT Pam?” And in the next breath, “You can see me?” he asked with incredulity. 

Pam stood and smiled at him.  “Well,” she paused crossing her arms over her chest,  “Yes I can see you, in a way.”

“What do you mean in a way?” he asked. He turned his back to the sink so he could lean against it and matched her posture; crossing his arms over his chest. Managing, just barely, to not look like a lathered racehorse. 

“I don’t see you like I did with my eyes, but I can see you, in my head. Sometimes it’s just a heat signature but I’ve perfected it enough that, when I want to, I can see every detail.”

She stepped up to him, almost brushing his chest with her breasts, “Like right now I can see that those chiseled abs are still covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I can see those sexy hips that I want to lick.”

She licked her lips and he felt his cock twitch in response. Damn it, his mind flashed back to that flare of power from her hands flowing through him and he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him hard and ready again.

She laughed again, “Oh Dean, I can even see the question in your eyes.  You so want to know what caused those feelings just now and your body is so ready for more.”

He shifted uncomfortably; dropping his eyes from her face. The question almost slipped from his lips but he wasn’t going to beg for the answer.

She placed her fingers under his chin, raising his eyes to her face, and moved her lips close to his.  “That intense feeling, that power rush that ripped your orgasm from you, that was a small taste of what I can do.”

“Imagine if you were inside me when that happened? Imagine if there was more than just the two of us? I want to bring Sam in, I want you both.”

Before he could say yes or no, her lips touched his and he could taste the power in her mouth and God help him he wanted more.

He moaned and crushed her against him; his cock standing at attention once more. He did the only thing he could do at that moment, he said yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Dean was once again alone in the bathroom with just a towel slung low on his hips. He leaned on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  He had to admit, he looked a little shell shocked.

Again he was asking, what the hell had just happened and what did he agree to? Did he really just say he was ok doing a threesome with his brother?

He turned on the cold water and let it spill over his wrists trying to cool himself off.  When that didn’t seem to be cutting it, he splashed it on his face letting the cool water slide off his heated flesh. His brain was going a thousand miles a minute. 

Pam had left a few minutes ago to find Sam presumably.  He could just imagine how THAT conversation had gone, considering how she had been able to convince HIM to do this. 

Was he going to do this? He had said yes but this was Pam AND his brother.

_ Christ! What was his damn problem? This was a guys dream come true. A threesome with a hot chick and he was still in the bathroom. What a chickenshit move Winchester! You’re hiding like a girl. _

That thought snapped him out of it; made his decision for him.  One thing Dean Winchester wasn’t; was a coward.

He shut off the water, glanced at his jeans on the floor and thought screw it. He wrapped the towel tightly around his hips and left the bathroom to find his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He stepped out into the hallway, trying to decide which direction to take, when a sound caught his attention.  He grinned and shook his head when he realized that Pam and Sammy had obviously decided to start without him, if the deep moans and soft sighs he heard filtering down the hallway were any indication.

At least it decided his direction for him.  He followed the sounds like a trail of breadcrumbs down the hallway until he reached the doorway of Pam’s bedroom.  He stopped short at the doorway; hesitating about going in, not sure he wanted to disturb the two people on the bed.

Pam was on Sam’s lap with her head buried in his neck.  Sam had his hands on her ass and she was grinding her crotch against him.  Both of them were fully clothed so they hadn’t been at it very long, although Sam’s shirt was unbuttoned, showing his bare chest underneath.

Sam’s breath hissed between his clenched teeth when Pam hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. His eyes rolled back and his chest heaved with the effort of his breathing as he crushed Pam to his chest. 

Sam opened his eyes and saw Dean standing in the doorway.  Their eyes locked and Sam raised an eyebrow, asking Dean, in their silent language, if he was just going to watch or was he going to join in?

“You gonna stand there all day Skippy or are you going to bring that tight ass in here” Pam asked, her face still buried against Sam’s neck.

Dean’s eyes widened. Before he could respond Pam looked over at him, “Come on Dean, don’t look shocked. I didn’t have to be psychic to know you were there, I could smell your body wash,” she laughed.  

Dean was at a loss for words. Pam’s powers still made him slightly uncomfortable on a good day. Combine that with what he had just experienced in the bathroom and he had a heady mix of anxious, excitement that put him on edge and sent his blood flow straight south. 

Pam looked him up and down like he was an appetizer to the main course and he had to laugh cause he guessed he had been, but it was still disconcerting knowing that she could actually see him without her eyes.

Sam seemed unfazed by it so he guessed that Pam had already let him in on her little secret.  He wondered if Sam had any idea just how far those powers extended.

“Oh I’m coming in,” he replied with a smile.  “I’m just trying to decide if that bed will hold all three of us.”

Sam laughed and glanced at the bed; the doubt written all over his face. “I don’t know if it will or not but I can think of some ways around that.” 

“I might have some ideas about that myself Sammy,” Dean said as he walked through the door and dropped the towel from his hips.

Pam looked from him to Sam,”Damn it Sam, you’ve got some catching up to do. You’re way too dressed.” 

Once the ice was broken, it didn’t take long for the clothes to go flying everywhere.  Dean found himself flat on his back on the bed with a very naked Pam kneeling beside him, licking a fiery trail down his belly towards his his cock.  Just the promise of the moist heat in her mouth had him hard and leaking pre-come all over his belly.

She kept deliberately teasing him, licking and sucking her way all around his prick, even blowing her hot breath across the tip of it.  Every time she got close he would arch his hips hoping she would take him in her mouth but she just kept moving away

He could see Sam behind her massaging her back and shoulders letting his hands slide lower down her back. He felt Pam lean towards him lifting her ass in the air; giving Sam free access to her wet core that was steadily dripping slick down her thighs.  Dean could see the silver trails running over her skin and licked his lips; he was dying for a taste.

Pam must have wanted a taste too because she wrapped her hand around him, letting a small pulse of power bleed through them, and plunged her mouth down on him.  He cried out and arched up into her mouth,  He couldn’t help himself, the feel of her around him and those delicious shocks of power moving up and down his skin were almost too much.

He was too sensitive and when Pam started moaning around him, he knew that Sam must have been using his fingers on her.  The thought of Pam riding his brother’s hand almost pushed him over the edge and he wished he could see exactly what Sam was doing to her.

He fisted the bedsheets in his hands as Pam continued to suck him off; her cries vibrating against his flesh. The noises Sam was pulling from her were becoming more urgent and she started rocking her hips back and forth.

It sounded like she was getting close and damn if watching her wasn’t going to get him off too. He didn’t know how Sam was keeping from plunging himself balls deep into her.

Pam started working her hand up and down his shaft in time with her mouth; she hollowed her cheeks as she slid up to the tip of his cock swirling her tongue around it and sucking the pre-cum that was steady dripping out.

The room was full of wet, sucking sounds as she worked him into a frenzy with her mouth.  He could hear, actually hear, the smacking sounds that Sam’s fingers made as they slid back and forth through her slick folds.

Dean felt the mattress shift and Pam ripped her mouth from him with a strangled cry as Sam moved behind her; burying his length deep within her. 

She managed, barely, to keep her hand fisted around his shaft as Sam started to pound into her from behind.  

“Oh God Sam,” She moaned “Mmmm, PLEASE don’t stop.” 

Pam returned her mouth to his prick and began to suck him off in earnest while Sam slammed into her from behind. With each stroke Sam fucked Pam’s mouth down Dean’s cock causing his jaw to clench as he tried to hold off his climax.  

His cock started to swell and pulse; he could feel his balls tighten as his body fought against him.

Pam lifted her mouth from him and looked into his eyes, “Don’t you dare come yet, Winchester. I need to feel it when you and your brother both let go.”

Dean sucked in a breath at the hunger in her eyes and tried to dial back the feelings.  He heard Sam groan behind her.

Pam looked back over her shoulder at Sam “How does that feel Sammy? You like that huh?”

“Fuck, Pam! What are you doing to me?” Sam ground out between clenched teeth. He pressed his forehead to the small of her back.

“I’m giving you a taste of what Dean is feeling right now. Can you feel my hand around him? Can you feel me stroking and squeezing him?  I can do that, my power can do that, let down the walls so you can feel what your brother is feeling.

Sam moaned, “Christ I can feel your fist around me. So tight.” 

“Is it too much Sam? Want me to stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Sam growled at her.

“Oh, such language Sam! I didn’t know you had it in you.” she laughed.

“Let’s give Dean a little taste now,” She slipped her mouth over the tip of his cock and suddenly he  felt wave after wave of warm heat pulsing around him. He could feel Pam’s hot folds clenching and spasming around him.

He bucked his hips up into her mouth and heard the sheets ripping as his fists shredded them. He felt the power growing, urging him on, taking control away from him as it tried to force him into orgasm.  The harder he tried to fight it the stronger it became; the pleasure was quickly turning into pain as Pam’s power took over.  

He heard Sam cry out and was unsure if it was in pleasure or pain.  The two were quickly blending together for him.  

Pam lifted her head and screamed out “Look at me Dean.  Look at my face as I take everything you and your brother have to give and drink it down.”

He looked up into a face that was no longer familiar. Her eye patches were gone. Her skin was pale and black veins were running over the surface of her body.  As he watched, eyes formed in the burned out sockets and bled to solid black. He was looking into the face of hell and knew Pam was gone, if she had ever been there.  She was gone and a demon had taken her place.  

The demons’ power flared higher and it slammed its mouth down over Deans’ cock, wrenching the orgasm from him.  He could hear Sam screaming and knew the creature was doing the same thing to him.  His vision started to swim and blur.

The last thing he saw before the world went dark, was the demon sitting up on his thighs and wiping its lips.  He saw Sam collapse and fall back off the bed in a limp heap and heard the demon laughing, laughing. Then it all went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean jerked awake and looked around wildly trying to figure out his surroundings.  His heart was pounding and he could hear the demon’s laughter echoing in his ears.

Bobby leaned over in front of him, shaking his arm and looking at him with concern.

The demon’s laughter faded and was replaced with the steady beeping of machines and the artificial quiet of a hospital room.

Hospital room. He was in a hospital room! He started to jump up but Bobby pressed him back into the chair he had been sleeping in.

“Bobby! Where’s Sam? He was hurt…” he could see him falling backward off the end of the bed.

“Hey Dean calm down. Sam’s fine. We aren’t here for him.  It’s Pam, her eyes..”

Bobby’s eyes slid away from his like they always did when he was trying to rein in some strong emotion. Dean was able to see the sadness there. 

What was he saying about Pam’s eyes? He shuddered when he remembered her eyes, her BLACK eyes. 

“Dean, Hey!” he snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face. “Come back will ya? I need you.”

He focused back on Bobby and sighed; rubbing his hands over his face, “What? Yeah, ok I’m here.” Dean said testily. 

“Good cause I could use a break. Gonna get some coffee.  I’ll bring some back for you and Sleeping Beauty over there.” Bobby nodded towards a recliner in the corner of the room where Sam was sacked out, snoring.

Dean sighed in relief and felt something loosen in his chest at the sight of his brother safe and sound. It was just a dream; just a sick twisted dream. All the tension left his body at the realization. 

“I’m good. Yeah coffee sounds great, Bobby  I’m awake, I can watch for a while.”

“Ok, I’ll be back.” His words floated back over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Dean sat there for a minute listening to the beeping and his brothers soft snores. He had never been so happy to wake up in a hospital room in his life. Thank God it had only been a dream! 

He looked over at the figure lying so still in the hospital bed; her head swathed in bandages. He was instantly transported to her sitting room where they held the seance three days ago. He could hear Pam’s screams as she writhed on the floor, hands covering her face and her burned out eye sockets. She lost her eyes trying to find out who or what had gotten him out of hell.

She had lost her eyes helping him. She would never see again. That was another tragedy he was responsible for; another person to pay the price for helping him and his brother.  He didn’t know how many more innocent sacrifices he could carry on his heart. He and Sam saved a lot of people that was true, but he had to ask himself as he looked at the woman on the bed, was it worth those they harmed?

He sighed again; needing to stop this line of thought. He got up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water.  He splashed it over his face as he leaned over the sink, letting the water slide off his heated flesh.  He slowly looked up into the mirror.

Demon Pam was standing behind him in the mirror; the overpowering smell of sulfur filled his nostrils and brought him choking to his knees on the bathroom floor.

He closed his eyes, willing the vision to be gone. He kept repeating,  _ It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. She’s not there. It’s not real. _

His breathing slowly returned to normal and he was able to stand on his shaky legs.  He hesitantly looked into the mirror again and this time all he could see was himself.

He sagged back against the door and grinned stupidly at himself in the mirror.  The last few days had obviously taken a toll on him, causing wicked bad dreams and hallucinations. He needed to eat and when was Bobby getting back with that coffee? He sniffed his flannel and wrinkled his nose.  He also needed a shower and a change of clothes.  

The shower he couldn’t do right now, but he could at least change his shirt. He removed his flannel, folded it over his arm and left the bathroom, completely oblivious to the yellow powder that was on the floor by the sink.

TO BE CONTINUED… OR NOT

 


	9. For Your Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think y'all know how this works by now. :)

We haven't done one of these in a while. So, for your consideration, Mystrye and I bring you two new stories in our Hashtag Collaboration/Challenge.  The hashtag this time is, Your Ten Years Are Up.  I guess it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out. Remember, the only rule is to include the idea of the hashtag in some way in the story.  Otherwise, the gloves are off and we can do what we want, and boy do we!  Read on and enjoy.  Please leave kudos and comments, we love your feedback.

Without further adieu, release the hell hounds and let the stories begin!


	10. My Soul To Take: A Dark Hunters Short Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story that features my original Dark Hunter's character, Danni Danvers, and takes place sometime after Dark Hunters: Remembrance ends. It introduces Bex, a new hunter in the #DarkHuntersFamily, and a badass in her own right. She is between a rock and a hard place and Danni is the only one who can help her. Danni has to leave the Winchesters behind and what ensues, is definitely not what Danni expected.

I leaned against the hood of my Mustang, listening to the popping and pinging of the motor as she cooled down. I stood with my eyes closed and just listened to the sounds from this place, our place.  I smiled to myself because I couldn’t be here, and not think of Dean. This had become our get away spot, the place we ran away to when we wanted to be truly alone, even for a little while.

The breeze blew lightly through my long, red hair, blowing it across my face, I brushed it away and turned my face up to the sun.  I closed my eyes and let the warmth sink into my skin. I could hear the water splashing against the bank as the creek flowed past not ten feet away and the wind whispering through the trees.

I felt my body begin to relax as the magic of this place worked its’ spell on me. I could never figure out how it worked and I had decided not to try.  There were places on this earth that didn’t just hold magic, they WERE magic, no explanation needed. 

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in; letting it out slowly.  I turned, pressing my hip against the grill. My thoughts turned back to Dean and how he looked when I ran out on him this morning. He had been kicked back in a chair in the library, all bare feet, blue jeans and tight black t-shirt. That view was enough to get my heart racing, I’ll tell ya, but I managed to grab my keys, give him a wink and dash out the door. 

The chase was on and I knew it, he knew it too. He wouldn’t be able to resist the hunt; knowing the reward he would claim when he found me. I smiled, I had no doubt that he would be successful, he was Dean Winchester after all. I was hoping he wouldn’t take too long to show up, I wasn’t known for my patience.

My smile got bigger and I turned towards the rear of the car, when I heard a familiar loping, growl coming up the dirt road.  If I had any doubts as to who was coming, the sunlight reflecting off her black paint and chrome rims, announced Baby as brightly as any spotlight. 

I watched as Dean pulled up and parked next to my Vixen. He climbed out, rested his hands on the roof and smiled.  “Was that supposed to be a challenge? Cause it really wasn’t.” 

I laughed at his cocky attitude. I crossed my arms over my chest, “Huh, this challenge hasn’t even started yet.  You’ve just made it to the battle ground baby. If you think you can handle it, then bring it, Winchester.” I tilted my chin up letting him see the challenge in my eyes.

He came around the front of the car, “Oh I’ll bring it.”

Before I could blink, he had me pressed back against the hood, his arms wrapped around me, pinning my hands to my sides. He nuzzled my neck, growling against my skin.  “I’ll win it too.”

“You think so?” I asked, even as my body ran with gooseflesh and my nipples tightened.  Christ, he did this to me every damn time! His touch, anywhere on my body, lit me up like a living flame. My pulse was jumping in my throat like a triphammer. I tried to catch my breath. 

He lifted me up so I was sitting on the hood and I automatically wrapped my legs around him. He grabbed my hips, pulling me tight against him, where his reaction to our little game became throbbingly obvious. I couldn’t help but moan when his hand fisted into my hair, pulling it tight and exposing my throat to his teeth and lips.  He kissed and licked a trail of fire up my neck to my earlobe. 

“This is what you wanted all along, right Danni?” He whispered into my ear.

Well, damn, he really does know me. I ran my fingers through the longer spikes of his hair and gave a sharp tug to pull him up to my mouth.  I whimpered as our lips met and he laid me back on the hood. I kept my legs wrapped around his hips and arched myself against him; feeling his hard body pressing me into the car from hips to chest.

He ran his hand under my leather jacket and tugged my t-shirt out of my jeans.  He growled against my lips as his hand fought with the shirt; trying to reach bare skin.  I groaned and shivered when his hand ghosted over the sensitive skin on my ribcage.

I kept my fingers tangled in his hair, deepening the kiss, as his hand slid up to my breast, he rumbled against my lips when his hand met the lace bra blocking his path. 

I broke the kiss, laughing at his frustration, and wrapped my arms around his neck. “What’s the matter baby? A little lace getting in your way?” 

He frowned down at me, I grinned back and kept grinning until I could see the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep from smiling.

Before I could taste his lips again, my phone rang and ‘Welcome to the Jungle’ blared from my jacket pocket. Dean stiffened and frowned for real this time as I reached for my phone. I raised an eyebrow at him and continued to dig for my phone.

“You are not seriously going to answer that?” he asked, his frustration turning real.

“Dean I have to.” I really did, that ringtone only went off when it was a serious situation.

“No, you don’t Danni.  How often do we get time to ourselves?” His weight lifted off me as he stood up. He raked his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up as he paced back and forth in front of me. His agitation coming through loud and clear.

The ringtone stopped. I sighed, sat up and looked at him.  “What is this about Dean?” I asked as he continued pacing. He continued to pace, muttering under his breath, for several minutes. I sat in silence; letting him work it out. 

“I know who that call is from and I know she’s nothing but trouble.” he blurted. The anger growing in his voice with each word. “I thought you were going to delete her from your contacts?” His eyes held accusation and betrayal. 

I hopped off the car, “I never said that Dean, you made that assumption, I just didn’t correct you.”  I said grimly.

My phone went off again, the same ringtone, if she was calling back so soon it was damn serious. He stopped pacing when he heard it, his frown deepening. I pulled the phone from my pocket, gave him an apologetic smile and accepted the call.

“Hey Bex, what’s up?” I asked the hunter on the other end.  I listened with growing concern as she laid out the situation for me.

“What the hell are you talking about? What about a crossroads deal?” I could feel the anger starting to boil in my gut as the hunter on the other end of the line filled me in on her situation.

When she finished, I couldn’t hold the anger in anymore “Of all the stupid ass things to do!” I yelled into the phone.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, I could tell he was totally thrilled with the direction of this conversation. 

“Ok,Ok! Calm down Bex. Yes I’ll be there.  I need a bit to gather my gear. I’ll call when I’m on the road.”  I disconnected the call and shoved my phone back into my jacket. Deliberately taking my time with it to avoid looking at him. When I finally did look up, I was met with a pair of angry green eyes.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded.

“Dean,” I replied, trying to stay calm; trying to keep my anger under control.  Because if I didn’t, this was going to go bad in a hurry. I took a deep breath and tried again, “Dean, I have to go.  Bex needs help, she needs me. I have to go and you know it. You would do the same.” I said, trying to interject a reasonable tone to my voice. I wasn’t sure if I could reason my way out of this but I had to try.

I glared at him; daring him to deny it. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. At this rate, he was going to look like an angry hedgehog if he kept it up. As much as he wanted to say no, and I could see in his face how much he wanted to, he could not ignore the truth of my words.

He sighed in resignation, “No, you’re right, I would never ignore a call for help.”

I breathed a sigh of relief but his next words dashed any hope I had of an easy exit.

“I wouldn’t ignore it, but I wouldn’t go alone either, so if you think I’m letting you go by yourself, think again.” he said stubbornly. 

“I can take care of myself.” I answered him in a huff.

“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.” he grumped back.  

I looked at him in confusion, “I don’t get it.”

“You don’t? Look at the scar on your right arm if you need a reminder. The last time you and Bex got together, it became a game of who could one-up or out-do the other. I’m not going to let you get hurt on some hairbrained scheme of hers.”  

He was practically shouting at me by the time he was done. I didn’t need to look at my arm to remember how the scar got there and I couldn’t say that Dean was wrong either. Bex and I did tend to play hard.  I raised my hands in mock surrender, “Ok, I know things got a little out of hand…”

“No Danni, that didn’t get out of hand, it was crazy and you know it.” He was practically thrumming with anger at this point. 

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked one hip forward. “Save the lecture Dean, it all came out right in the end.”

He stalked up to me and fisted my shirt in his hands “Oh I see, the ends justify the means huh?”  

“Well, it always works for you Sweets.” I replied sarcastically. 

“Damn it Danni, I don’t want to argue with you!” He gave me a little shake and I heard my teeth clack together.  

“Then let go of me Dean.” I asked quietly.  

His eyes widened as he looked down at me and then at his hands.  He slowly released my shirt and took a step back. He stuffed his hands into his front pockets and stared at me. 

“Can we table this for now. I really need to go.”  This was what I called a  _ picking my battles moment. _ It was an argument for another day. I needed to get this show on the road.

“Not by yourself.” He said stubbornly. I saw the muscle in his cheek jump as he clenched his jaw and I knew I wasn’t going to win this one.

“Fine!” I turned and walked around to my drivers side door. “I need to get some gas and pick up a couple things so I’ll meet you back at the bunker.” I opened the door and turned to him, placing my hand on the top of the door.

He raised his eyebrow at me; skepticism written plainly all over his face. 

“Look Dean, I know I’m not going to win this one.  Go to the bunker, grab your stuff, and give Sam a heads up.  I’ll be there soon, promise.” I smiled at him. 

The expression on his face clearly said,  _ sing me another one sister, _ I could see the wheels spinning in his head.  Should he let me go or should he tackle me, throw me in the Impala and drag me back to the Bunker?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luckily for me, Dean hadn’t tried to drag me away. Forty-five minutes later I was blasting down the highway and Dean was blowing up my phone.  I kept ignoring his calls, I knew there would be hell to pay for that later but a girl has to do what a girl has to do. Right now this girl had somewhere she needed to be in a hurry.

My phone went off again, different ringtone this time; I didn’t ignore this one. I put the phone on speaker and put it on the seat between my legs, “Hey Sam.” I asked cautiously.

“Danni, what the hell are you doing?” He asked, more concern than anger in his voice.

I took that as a good sign.  I might need him to help with this and an angry Sam would be a lot more difficult to deal with. I kept my eyes on the road but my fingers began to fidget on the steering wheel.

“Danni, talk to me. You’re thinking so hard, I can practically hear your brain overloading. 

I sighed, “I have something I need to do Sam and I may need your help.” I so wasn’t going to use Sam’s help if I could avoid it, but if it kept him and by extension, his brother off my ass then I needed him to think I would.

“I’m always here for you D, but what were you thinking, ditching us like that? Dean is pacing the bunker like an angry bear.”  

“I’m sorry about that, but he wasn’t going to let me go and I HAD to go Sam.  This is something I have to do. I can’t have Dean swooping in and playing hero.  I just can’t.” 

I didn’t really know how I was going to pull this off but Sam was right, my thoughts were burning their way through my brain. 

I expected an explosion from the other end of this conversation, or at the very least a lecture, instead I heard him sigh.  I smiled, picturing him running his hands through his hair, as he tried to plan his next play.

“All right Danni, what do you need from me?” he replied with reluctance.

I knew I was putting him in a bad spot; smack in the middle between me and his brother.  I just hoped that it would all come out right in the end.

“I need you to be there when and if I call Sam, that’s it.  Oh, and maybe keep your brother off my tail? At least long enough to give me a good head start?”  I grimaced, waiting on his reply. 

I heard the sigh of frustration as he made his decision. “Damn it,” he paused. 

I imagined him trying to figure out how to phrase his sentence so that he could get some kind of loophole in there.  Something he could use later, that would probably piss me off, but I couldn’t do anything about because...technicality.

I waited it out, not letting him off the hook, I needed to hear him say it.

“I’m not ok with this Danni,” he answered, practically growling over the phone.

I shivered at the sound of it, a not so subtle reminder that this cuddly Moose had his dangerous side.  I gripped the steering wheel tighter and pressed my foot down just a little more on the accelerator. I needed to get distance between me and the Winchesters.

“I don’t like it, but I get it,” he finally answered.  

I let out the breath I had been holding.  “Thank you Sam.”

“Don’t thank me yet Danni; I have conditions.” 

Great, of course he did, because he’s a Winchester and they always do. I groaned inwardly, “Fine,” I found myself repeating, “Lay em on me.”

“I can hear your eyes rolling from here Dan. Just hear me out, please?” He continued. “One, I want you to check in with us every couple hours.”

I groaned out loud. That SO was not happening. “I’m not a child Sam.” 

“Listen, I know. You don’t have to call Dean, but please call me?” He went on before I could answer. No doubt, thinking correctly, that once I started talking he wouldn’t be able to get a word in. 

“Second, the minute, I mean the minute, you smell trouble; you haul ass out of there and call us.” 

I blew out my breath loudly, “Yeah, ok Sam, I can do that.  I will call YOU.” I was hoping he didn’t notice that I hadn’t technically agreed to his second condition.

It must have worked, or else he decided to ignore it, because he didn’t say anything. 

“Ok then, I’ll be expecting a call in a couple of hours. Be safe Danni.” With that, he disconnected the call.

Well, I thought, that could have gone a lot worse. I knew the position I had put Sam in.  I would not want to be in the bunker right now, but I also knew he could take it. If anyone stood a chance of handling Dean Winchester it was Sam. 

_ Welcome to the Jungle  _ blared out of my phone, interrupting my thoughts.  I grabbed it and accepted the call. “Hey Bex.”

_ Hey Danni, where you at? Did you get away from Dean? _

She was too smart by half; she knew Dean didn’t like her much, so she figured I would come without him and the only way that would happen is if I snuck off.

“It was close, but I managed it.  I’m a few hours out from you or at least from the location you texted me.”

_ Yeah, about that, the situation has changed, we had to move.  I’ll text you the new address. I won’t keep you on the phone.  I’ll give you all the details when you get here. _

She disconnected.  What was it with people just hanging up? Didn’t anyone know how to say goodbye anymore? I thought about what she said and tried to figure out exactly what I was walking in to. I had caught the bitter edge of fear in her voice.  Bex was one badass hunter and a hell of a sniper. She didn’t scare easily. If she was scared then I had reason to tread carefully. 

My text tone went off, I glanced at my phone and instantly slammed on the brakes. Vixen came to a screaming halt in the middle of the highway. Thank goodness no one was behind me. I looked at the phone again.  _ No! It can’t be!  _

I sat there in the middle of the deserted highway and tried to breathe through the impending panic attack about to steamroll over me. I broke out in a cold sweat, fine tremors wracking my body, as I continued to stare at my phone in disbelief.

_ Breathe _

_ Relax _

_ Get a grip Danvers _

They say a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step; or something like that.  My first step better be to get my ass off this highway for a minute. I pulled off onto the shoulder, put the car in park and listened to the motor as it idled. I couldn’t do this. There was no way I could go through with this. Yet, I couldn’t let Bex down. 

My heart warred with my head on this one and I knew what I had to do. I put the car in drive and pulled back out onto the highway.  I gave the pony car more gas and it jumped forward. I wish I was as eager as the car to move down the road but I had been avoiding this particular place like the plague. I had steered clear of it for this long and now I found myself headed back to my home, to Oklahoma, to the one place I never wanted to see again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Many miles and more than one cup of coffee later, I pulled into the parking lot of the Highway Cafe, just outside Vinita, Oklahoma. I had been sitting in the parking lot for several minutes, the only sound in the car was the popping and ticking of the engine.  

As it’s name suggested, the cafe sat right on the highway heading into Vinita.  It looked like a little clapboard house but it served the best food in the area. As usual, the parking lot was packed. 

I looked around the gravel lot, trying to find Bex’s sapphire blue Aston Martin Vantage. She had eclectic edgy tastes, in cars and in men. She definitely loved things with a British accent, but that’s a story for another day. 

She had the Vantage parked under one of the plate glass windows, where she could keep an eye on it, I assumed. Not that I blamed her, it stuck out like a sore thumb in the midsts of all the farm trucks in the parking area.    

So she was here. I laid my head on the steering wheel, putting off going inside for just a little while longer.  I had eaten at this cafe many times, there were a lot of memories here, but I really didn’t want to go in. 

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. This was getting me absolutely nowhere. I never backed down from a fight and I wasn’t about to now. I had to get out of the car, it was get out now, or hit the road. 

I grabbed my keys and phone, got out of the car, and went around to unlock the trunk and access my hidden arsenal.  I lifted the deck lid and pressed the button that caused the false bottom to slide back and out of the way. You would never know this compartment existed from outside of the car. The inside looked like a normal trunk. What was in there? A full hunter’s arsenal, complete with flame-thrower(Oklahoma girls DO love to burn things) and of course my favorite pistol, a nickel plated .380 with ivory grips.  

I pulled the gun and it’s holster out and tucked it into the small of my back where she usually rested. I knew she was fully loaded, I had checked before I left.  I let my jacket fall back; completely concealing it. I pressed the button again and the cover slid back in place completely concealing all my precious and dangerous cargo. I closed the trunk, squared my shoulders, and headed in.

I took in the sounds and smell of a bustling, country cafe as I paused by the door. I scanned the room, keeping my back to the door until I spotted Bex at the corner table, her back to the wall. Smart choice, the way the table was situated, we could each have our back to the wall and still watch the entrance. 

She looked up and nodded when I caught her eye.  I gave her a small smile, pushed off the door, and walked over.  She gave the chair next to her a shove with her boot and I sank down in it with my back firmly against the wall.

“Hi Danni,” she smiled.

“Hey Bex,” I looked around the room uneasily. I didn’t see any of the waitresses I knew and I let out my breath.  I didn’t want to be recognized; didn’t want to have to answer questions. Didn’t want to have to lie.

I sat with my back against the wall and kicked one booted foot up onto the chair across from me.  I looked over at the hunter, taking in the dark circles under her eyes. Her shoulder length brunette hair framed her pale face.

Her eyes kept darting back and forth, scanning the room, she was nervous. More than nervous, she was scared.  I frowned, Bex was an experienced hunter; she was a crack shot with a sniper rifle and no monster stood a chance with a machete in her hands. So what could scare her this badly?  

I tucked this information away for now, but I would figure it out.  In the meantime, I focused on what was in front of me.

“Ok Bex, I’m here now, spill.” I stared at her.

“I’m sorry for all the cloak and dagger Danni, but I needed to tread carefully.  I couldn’t risk you showing up with the Winchesters in tow.”

“So this was just a ploy to get me here?” I raised my eyebrows at her.

“No!” she said quickly but she dropped her eyes from mine. 

_ What the hell is going on here?  _ I thought to myself.  My spidey sense was tingling.

“No Danni, I really need you.  You are the only one that can help me.” 

She gave me a small smile that never reached her eyes. I decided not to press her but I did need some details.

I took a deep breath, “Fill me in then.”

“Let’s get some food and I’ll tell you all about it.” 

“Sounds good to me.” I answered. Something else that sounded good to me was a hot cup of coffee.  I had a feeling I was going to need it. I only regretted not having any Bailey’s to add to it. I motioned the waitress over to take our order.  I had a feeling we were going to be here for a while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take as long as I thought it would to get the details out of her. A little over an hour later, I was finally able to piece it all together.  I leaned back in my chair, picked up my coffee cup and took a big swig, closing my eyes as the hot sweet liquid burned a path down my throat.

I didn’t say anything for several minutes.  Bex just sat, slowly sipping her coffee, giving me the time to absorb everything she had told me. The waitress came and cleared our plates away and refilled our coffee cups for the umpteenth time.

I waited on the waitress to leave before I started talking.  “You know that’s not the way it works.”

“I know that Danni,” she snapped back at me.

I raised one eyebrow at her.  This did not sound like the Bex I knew. She was tough, sometimes brassy, most of the time ballsy.  Her feathers didn’t get ruffled easily.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  “Listen, I know that’s not how things normally work. Why do you think I called you?”  

Why indeed, what she had told me sounded like a demon trying to call in a marker a little early or actually a LOT early.  Bex should have been able to deal with this one on her own except for one thing, her brother.

Her brother had made the deal. I didn’t push for the reason.  I could tell by her tone of voice and body language that it was a private matter and I didn’t want to pry.  The problem was not that the deal had been made, though that was bad enough, the problem was the terms of the deal.

Demon’s were evil, sly and tricksy.  They were experts in manipulation and would take advantage of any weaknesses they could find and use it to their advantage.  You know how you could tell when a demon was lying? Whenever it’s mouth was moving. Despite this, the one thing that a demon could not lie about or manipulate was the terms of a deal.

Ten years, that’s what you got if you were stupid enough to sell your soul. The terms were ironclad, demons had no power to change that.  Crowley would have their head on a pike if he caught them breaking his rules. 

“So this demon, just ups and changes the deal?” I asked again, letting the anger start to bleed into my voice.  “He can’t DO that Bex.” I growled at her. I was repeating myself and getting more pissed by the minute.

She raised her hands; palm up, “Again, I know but that’s the situation.  I’ve been trying to track the son of a bitch down but he’s always one step ahead of me.” 

“Have you called Crowley, he’s not going to be happy about one of his boys welshing on a deal. It’s bad for business.”

She dropped her eyes to the table, “Uh, no. I try to stay far away from him. You know, we have bad blood between us.” 

“Christ Bex! He could fix this. A demon that fucks with a deal, makes that contract null and void.”

“I’m not calling Crowley! Besides, I’ve got you for that, when and if, it becomes necessary. You’re one of his special pets, he will come if you call him. 

She looked over at me definitely, daring me to deny it, but I was nobody’s PET. 

“I am NOT his pet.” I practically snarled back at her.

“Oh, you’re something to him all right.” She narrowed her eyes at me. “You won’t talk about it, but he seems to take a special interest in you. Ali too for that matter.”

“Don’t you bring Ali into this!” I did snarl this time. No one needed to know what our connection to Crowley was and no one, not even Bex, was going to talk about my sister.  Not even a little.

“Christ, I didn’t mean to piss you off Danni.  I’m just saying that if we really do need Crowley, and that’s a big damn if, I would feel better about it if you were here.  I don’t trust him and you know how he feels about me.” 

I took a deep breath and forced the anger down.  This was a discussion for another day. Right now we had a demon to hunt.  

“Ok, show me what you’ve got and let me worry about Crowley.” 

I needed to see exactly what we were up against.  Like any good hunter, I knew Bex would have researched this out the ass.  Time to do my favorite thing, research, and just like that I was missing Sam.  Thoughts of Sam lead where they always did, straight to Dean. Ugh! I knew I was in for it the next time I saw him.  

I put an immediate halt on those thoughts.  I could not afford to be distracted right now.  I threw some money on the table to cover our bill, took one last swallow of coffee and followed Bex out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I followed Bex to her hotel; one that I used to pass all the time when I drove out of town.  It was a typical Sam and Dean motel. We parked in front of her door. I got out and smoothed my jacket down over my pistol that still rested in the small of my back.

My spidey-sense was still tingling and for some reason I kept hearing; _ Danger, Danger Will Robinson, _ repeating over and over in my head.  Maybe I was picking up on Bexs’ nerves, but I was jittery as fuck. For once, I was antsy to get started on the research.

The quicker we could begin; the quicker this would be over.  The urge to get back into my car and hightail it back to the bunker was overwhelming, so instead, I followed Bex to her door.  

She fumbled with the key for a minute and I couldn’t help but commiserate with her.  If a demon was holding my brother by the short and curlys, I would probably be a nervous wreck too.  If I had a brother that is.

She finally unlocked the door and led the way into a perfectly pristine motel room. It looked completely unoccupied.  It took me a minute to figure out what I was looking at. Where was her laptop? Where were the books, the papers, her journal? 

The walls were completely bare except for a mirror on the wall across from the bed and the usual ugly abstract painting, that looked like a giant eyeball to me, on one of the walls. No way I would sleep in a room with that thing looking at me.  I would have covered it with a blanket first thing.

I turned to look at her, “What the hell is going on? Where is all your research?” 

She swallowed hard and dropped her eyes from mine.  She started fidgeting with the key that was still in her hand; twirling the keyring around her finger. 

“Bex?” I asked her again.

She refused to look at me but she finally did answer me. “You’re my research,” she whispered. 

I shook my head in confusion.  I felt like I was trying to understand someone who was speaking in a foreign language.  Maybe it would have been funnier in Enochian, but right now, I couldn’t figure out the punchline. 

“I don’t get it, what do you mean, I’m your research?”

She reached under her jacket, pulled out a pistol and aimed it at my chest.  “I think you better sit down for this Danni.”

I immediately went for my pistol but my hand froze at the sound of her thumbing the safety off. I slowly removed my hand and brought it down to my side. “What do you think you are doing Bex?”

“What I have to.” She tilted her head to the bed indicating that I needed to take a seat; the pistol never wavered from my chest. 

She held her other hand out. ”Hand it over.” She demanded. 

I could have pretended that I didn’t know what she wanted, but ignorance wasn’t really my thing. I never liked having the business end of a gun pointed at me and since I knew perfectly well what Bex was capable of, I decided to cooperate, for now. I pulled my pistol from behind my back and handed it over to her.

I sat down slowly onto the bed, keeping my hands where she could see them, and waited for her to start talking. The fact that she was pointing a gun at me, of all people, told me that something was really rotten in Denmark.  Bex and I were more than hunting buddies; we were friends. We had helped each other out of some pretty sticky situations. I always knew I could count on her to have my back. 

Maybe I should have been afraid for me, but I was actually terrified for her. I was running through everything she had told me at the restaurant; trying to sift through it.  Was any of it true? The situation must be desperate if it had driven her to this.

I just sat, saying nothing, what happened next was up to her. Ironically, the jittery nerves that I had before entering the room, totally disappeared with a gun pointed at me. Bex, on the other hand, was getting more nervous, uncomfortable, almost twitchy; a bad combination when a gun was involved. 

“Aren’t you going to ask Danni?”  

I dropped my eyes from hers, my fingers idly picking at the fuzz balls on the blanket, trying to feign indifference.

“Nope, not my circus, not my monkeys.  This is all on you Bex”

“What do you mean, not your circus, I’m holding a gun on you. It couldn’t be MORE your circus.”

“Not from where I’m sitting.” I replied to her. “See, I have absolutely no control over what happens; that’s all on you. You could shoot me, of course, but you won’t because you need me. Need me for something pretty badly if you’re willing to use force instead of just asking for help.” I said with the barest trace of anger.

“I couldn’t ask for your help.  If I had, you would have come in here, guns blazing, with the Winchesters at your back.” That can’t happen Danni.” She replied grimly.

I couldn’t say she was wrong; guns blazing was my typical MO, and yeah, no way Sam and Dean would have sat this out.

“Ok, so you had to get me alone.” It was a statement not a question, I still wasn’t going to help her out.  She started this and it was up to her to finish it.

She sighed, clearly frustrated, “Christ, don’t take it easy on me or anything.”

I laughed and snorted, “Take it easy on you? Who has the gun pointed at them?”

“How can you laugh at a time like this?” 

“Because this whole situation is fucking ridiculous. What else should I do?”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious about why I brought you here?” she asked with some incredulity.

“Bex, I’m damn curious, but you’re not talking about it and I’m not pushing.” 

My answer must have made her rethink holding me at gunpoint.  She put the safety on and lowered the gun to her side. She didn’t holster it but at least I wasn’t the target anymore.

I remained very still as she reached for one of the hard backed chairs by the window and pulled it over.  She straddled it and leaned her arms across the top of the chairback; the pistol still in one hand. 

I watched the expressions flow across her face as she tried to figure out how to begin. She opened her mouth to speak and immediately closed it. She stopped and started several times until I finally got frustrated watching her wrestle with it.

“For fuck’s sake Bex, spit it out!” 

“I need you to come with me, no questions asked.” She blurted out, my tone of voice startling the information out of her.  

I jerked back, catching myself before the movement caused the gun to be front and center on my chest again. I shook my head. “Sorry Bex, gun or no gun, I need more information than that.”

She wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed. “If I had more information, I would give it to you.  I was commanded to bring you alone and unarmed to a specific location.”

Commanded huh? I looked her in the eye, pinning her with my stare, “Was any of it real Bex? Your brother, the deal, was it all bullshit? Do you even have a brother?”

She clenched her jaw and lifted her chin defiantly, “Yes I have a brother! I did what I had to do.” she parroted.

“When is this supposed to happen?” I asked her.

“I already called my contact on the way here. We need to leave now. I’m sorry Danni.” Her eyes pleaded with me to understand that this was not her choice.  

“Ok Bex, ok. Let’s do this.” I smiled to myself, hearing Dean’s words coming out of my mouth. Thoughts of Dean reminded me that I was way late for my check in with Sam; son of a bitch. 

Oh well, what’s done was done. Right now I needed to figure a way to get us both out of whatever hell was headed our way.

Our conversation was interrupted by a familiar rumble echoing outside. I could hear the throaty purr getting louder as the Impala pulled closer to the room. 

Bex heard it too. “What the holy hell? How did they find us?”

Suddenly the gun was pointed straight at my head.  “Get rid of them Danni, now!”

Yeah, like that was going to happen. Thinking fast, I came up with a plan.  I just hoped it worked.

“We better get out there then cause it’s all over if they get in this room. Oh and lose the gun, or at least hide it, this won’t work if they see you holding a gun on me.” I snapped at her. I was getting pissed at this whole situation and now the boys were outside.  Things were getting way too complicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I stepped out the door first with Bex following right behind me.  She had holstered the gun but I knew it would be pulled on me in an instant if this went south.  

The boys were just getting out of the car and I could see the scowl on Dean’s face already.  Good, I needed him pissed off, everything would be easier that way.

Sam stepped around the passenger side door and closed it behind him. “Ever heard of a little thing called a phone Danni? You’re late for your check in.” he said with real anger in his voice.

That took me a little by surprise.  Dean, I expected anger from. He went straight to angry anytime he didn’t have a tight grip on the situation. Sam, however? He was the cooler head usually, the one trying to find the explanation for things before putting his emotions into play. 

I tossed my ponytail back over my shoulder, “Do I look like a two year old to you Sam? I don’t have to “CHECK IN” with you.” I snarked back at him making air quotes with my hands.

“No, you look like you’re getting ready to do something stupid, or I should say MORE stupid” Dean interrupted.

I flashed angry eyes at him. “When I want your opinion, Dean, I’ll let you know.” 

He slammed the drivers side door closed.  A real good indicator of just how pissed he was.  He never abused his Baby. 

“Damn it Danni, this isn’t funny.” He growled at me. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that Sammy here, low-jacked my fucking car.” I turned my eyes back to Sam.  “Didn’t you Sam? That’s how you found us?” I stared at him accusingly. 

I saw the guilt flash over his face, quickly erased by concern, but then the anger was back. “I didn’t do it to keep tabs on you Danni, I did it to keep you safe.”

“Yeah right, by tracking my every move. Was it your idea or his?”  I nodded to Dean.

“I lost you once Danni, I wasn’t going to let that happen again.” Dean answered for Sam.

“You weren’t going to…” I stared at him, tapping into the anger that was never far from the surface with me. “So you had Sam put a tracker on my car?!”  My voice rose until I was almost shouting at him.

I felt Bex stiffen behind me as Dean and I went toe to toe. She had to be thinking she was quickly losing control of the situation.

Dean clenched his hands into fists. I could practically hear his teeth grinding.  Good, I wanted him angry. “Watch it Dean, this is a funky town, you step out of line here and the locals won’t take kindly to you.” 

His eyes widened at my threat and my choice of words but he backed off. “I’m not going to apologize for doing what I have to to keep you safe.”

And that is what I was counting on. “I’m not asking for apologies Dean, but believe me, we are going to talk about it later.  Right now, Bex and I have an appointment to keep and you aren’t invited.”

I looked behind me at Bex, she gave me a small nod, I could see the relief in her eyes. 

“Bex, looks like we are taking your car.” 

I glanced back at the boys, “Don’t try to follow us.” 

I raised an eyebrow at Dean as Bex and I moved towards her car. I opened the passenger side door and looked back at Dean. “I mean it boys, I’ve got this under control.”  

Both of them wore equal scowls on their faces

I gave Dean a wink slipped into the passenger seat; closing the door behind me.

Bex fired up the Austin and pulled out of the parking lot. I watched the boys getting smaller and smaller in the side view mirror. I hoped to hell that wouldn’t be my last view of them.

As soon as we were far enough away that Bex could be fairly sure they weren’t following us, she pulled the car over.  

“What now Bex?” I questioned her with exasperation.

“I need your hands Danni.”

I stared at her like she had grown two heads.  “I don’t get it. I’m coming with you aren’t I?”

“I need you to do this.”  She pulled a pair of handcuffs from her jacket pocket, letting them dangle from her fingers. Her expression had  _ I’m sorry _ written all over it, she held them out to me.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me. You want me to put those on?” 

“You have to, it’s one of the conditions.  I was to deliver you unarmed and restrained.”

I chewed on my bottom lip considering my options. I was pretty much up shit’s creek without a paddle, even if the boat was of my own making.  I had come this far, I had to play it out till the end.

I reached my hand out to her. “Hand em over.” Christ, I couldn’t believe I was doing this.  Call me a curious kitty, but I wanted to know who was behind this. Whoever it was must consider me a serious threat to want me in handcuffs.

Handcuffs in place, we got back on the road. I had been staring out the window as we drove, but not really seeing where were driving.  Suddenly, I saw a familiar landmark and I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

I turned to Bex, “Where are we going? It better not be where I think.”

“One of the other conditions, Danni. This is going down at the crossroads by your property.” She glanced over at me, frowning, and returned her eyes to the road.

“The hell it is!” I shouted at her.  My throat felt like it was closing off as the panic bubbled up from deep inside and threatened to strangle me.  I hadn’t seen my place since the night of the demon attack. I had friends living there and caring for the animals but I couldn’t go back, too much had happened. 

Having my hands restrained did nothing to lessen my panic.  I had to get out; had to get away. “Stop this car now!” My throat was on fire as I fought for every breath. I hunched over as sharp pains shot through my chest.

Bex slammed on the breaks. “Damn it Danni, breathe.” She reached over and put her hand on my shoulder, shaking me hard.

“Don’t do this Bex.”  I whispered. 

I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat as tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. I cradled my cuffed hands against my stomach and tried to force myself to calm down.  I could feel all my muscles trembling, preparing for fight or flight, and all I could do was sit here like a trussed goose. What the hell had I done?

“I have to Danni.” she whispered back.  I felt her hand tighten on my shoulder, trying to comfort me I guess.  

It was quiet in the car for several minutes.  My panic slowly subsided, though I felt like I had been attacked by demons and I guess in a way, I had.  My own personal demons that were always lurking; always looking for a crack in my armor. Most of the time I kept a tight lid on them but this town, this place, was a big trigger for me.

I sat up and shrugged her hand off my shoulder.  “Keep your hands off me.” I warned her.

She raised her eyebrows and brought her hands up in surrender. “All right, got it, hands off.”

She turned and stared quietly up the dirt road we had just turned onto, before I had my meltdown.  The only sound was the motor running. I stared out the passenger side window, not seeing the surrounding countryside, but instead lost in my own memory of the night that Dean and I had fled my house. 

I could hear the demons screaming, they had been coming for me. I remember Juliette, Crowley’s hellhound, attacking not us, but the demons.  Her diversion allowed Dean and I to escape in the Impala. I had not been back to my house since. 

I had made one other trip into Oklahoma but I would not let myself go near my place.  I knew it was in good hands and I just couldn’t face it.

I let out a deep breath, I refused to look at Bex, but sitting here wasn’t getting us anywhere. I’m sure I looked like a hot mess and wished I could do something about it but then again, I guess it didn’t matter. 

“Let’s get this party started.” I said sarcastically.

She put the car into drive and off we went; headed to the last place I wanted to go. They say the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, I wonder what this road, my road, was paved with?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It didn’t take long.  Within minutes we were driving by my property. I kept my head turned, just the thought of looking at it caused a hard lump in my throat and my eyes began stinging with unshed tears. 

The crossroads was only about a quarter mile past my place.  Bex pulled the car over and shut off the ignition.

“Now what?” I asked her. 

“Now we get out. They don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“What do you mean waiting? There’s nobody here.”  I told her with annoyance. I looked over at the crossroads and back at her. I was so sick of this already. 

She shot me a dirty look, got out of the car, came around and opened my door.

She stared at me and I glared back at her. Nope, I wasn’t gonna make this one bit easier for her. 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t make me drag your ass out of there Danni.”

“I dare you to try it.” I growled back at her. I got out of the car, a little awkwardly with my hands cuffed, but I managed.  Bex started to take my elbow but I jerked it away from her; stumbling back against the car.

She held her hands up, “Have it your way Danni, but move your ass.” 

I walked around the back of the car and headed towards the crossroads with Bex following close behind. It was quiet; too quiet.  People who have never lived in the country think that it’s such an idyllic place to live; peaceful, quiet. That is far from the truth. The air is usually full of the songs of birds, frogs, and insects. It can drive some people crazy.  For me, I hadn’t realized how much I missed it, until it wasn’t there.

The quiet was getting on my nerves and letting me know that something was wrong, very wrong. The last time it was this quiet out here, Dean and I had found a mutilated cow outside of my neighbors garage. 

Evidence deliberately left by vamps that were stalking and toying with the four of us. The “us” being Ali, me, Sam and Dean. That little situation is what brought the four of us together. 

I had a bad feeling that this situation wasn’t going to be near as ‘pleasant’ as that one; sarcasm definitely intended. 

We stood in the center of the crossroad, waiting. I tried to prepare for whatever was next, but honestly, there wasn’t much I could do. I had put a small plan into play, or at least I hoped I did, and I had to pray it worked. 

Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. One I hadn’t expected to hear but I can’t say I was completely surprised. 

“Hello Danvers, long time no see,” the voice was fueled with sarcasm and anger. 

I turned to face the demon addressing me. “Huh, I would say it’s nice to see you Renn but we both know it’s not.” I sneered at him. 

Yeah, this son of a bitch and I had some unfinished business between us.The last time he had the pleasure of my company, I’d had him caught in a devils trap. 

“I should have known you’d be a part of this, I thought I could smell your foul stench as soon as I got out of the car.  How’s the shoulder?” 

I got a nasty look for that comment. “Fine, no thanks to you,” he answered. He moved his shoulder as if it still had some residual pain from me pinning him to the wall with my knife. 

I laughed at him, “Hey, I had no idea that you weren’t tougher than that. The knife wasn’t even that big.” 

I remembered watching him squirm like a bug pinned to a board while I grilled him for information. The more he struggled, the deeper the knife bit into him and the tighter he was pinned to the wall. 

I should have exorcised him then, but he was a Crowley favorite and had been useful so I had given him a pass. I was sort of regretting that now. 

His face twisted in anger and he was on me in seconds. He fisted my long ponytail in his hand, yanking my head back and almost knocking me off balance. 

I felt my hair tie break in his hand as he used my hair to pull me nose to nose with him. “Who has who trapped now Danvers? I’ve been wanting another taste of you since the last time we were together.” 

He licked my cheek and I tried not to show my disgust. Instead, I let my snarky ass attitude overrule my common sense. “My God, that’s tragic, it’s like a Hallmark movie...with demons. Now take these cuffs off and let’s dance.” 

His eyes narrowed to slits, “You’re not giving the orders this time. I am, and I want you down on your knees.” 

He gave a sharp yank on my hair pulling me off balance and causing me to fall. I hissed in pain, the rocks in the dirt road cutting into my denim clad knees, as I hit the ground.

He let go of my hair with a shove. I shifted my weight, barely managing to keep myself from falling over; my cuffed hands having me at an extreme disadvantage.  I could feel my hands stinging from the impact with the gravel. 

Bex had been quiet during our exchange up to this point. I could see the startled yet puzzled expression on her face as she worked out that Renn and I had a past connection. Obviously that was a new wrinkle in the plan.

She stepped forward, hands reaching out as if to steady me, as I fell to the ground, “Hey! Back off asshole.” She snapped at Renn. 

His brown eyes raked over her, “Step off Bex, you’re just the errand girl. You work for me. You do what I want; when I want. Right now, I want you to shut up and wait, like a good little girl.”

“I’m NOT the help.” She replied indignantly. “If that’s what you think, then I’m done here. Give me what you owe me and I’m gone.”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Oh yes, your brothers deal. Hmm… now what was I supposed to do about that?” He said flatly. His words oozed boredom; like the affairs of pesky little humans were so far beneath him. 

“Don’t even think about fucking me over Renn. A deal is a deal.” She demanded angrily.

I looked at her, so nice to know there actually WAS a deal and I wasn’t just a job to her. Despite the angry facade, I could hear the anxiety underlying her words.  She was terrified that the demon was going to doublecross her.

She glanced at me, sadness laced with fear in her eyes, and mouthed “ _ I’m sorry _ .” 

I nodded; acknowledging her apology. I knew what it was like to be held hostage by a loved one's’ stupidity. You would do anything to save them, even if it meant selling out a friend. 

I saw some of the tension leave her when she realized I understood. 

“Aww, Bexter, I’m seriously hurt that you would think such a thing.” He raised his hand and a parchment appeared. “Besides, the deal isn’t complete yet.”

“You son of a bitch!” she screamed at him. “What are you trying to pull? I got her here didn’t I?”

“Yes, but there is one more thing I need before you get what you want.” He gave her an evil smile.

My wheels were spinning as I tried to figure out this newest wrinkle. I turned my attention back to him. “Oh that’s typical Renn, Bex.  He’s a tricky one; always trying to manipulate things in his favor. You should never trust a demon, but he’s so much worse than your average demon.  You NEVER trust him.” 

I needed to keep him focused on me,  “Have you had enough foreplay Renn? Cause I’d like to make it to the main event.” I asked sarcastically.  I really, really needed to learn when to tone down the snark but it just wasn’t in me. I hated waiting for anything, patience was definitely not one of my virtues, and this was just taking way to long.

Renn’s eyes narrowed to slits and he reached out and grabbed my jaw in one hand. He clamped down on my jaw hard, causing pain to shoot through my face and giving me an instant headache.

He leaned over me, practically touching his lips to mine “You’re a slow learner Danvers. I already told you how it is.  You. Do. Not. Give. The. Orders. Here.” He bit off each word.

I saw his lips moving and before I even acknowledged the thought in my head, I  sank my teeth into the flesh of his lower lip. I could feel the soft tissue parting beneath my teeth as the blood began flowing.

He howled in pain and jerked his head back making the wound to his mouth so much worse.  I licked my lips, “Huh, tastes like chicken.” I gave him a flat, expressionless stare; daring him to make a move.

He wiped the blood from his chin. “You bitch! I’m gonna make you pay for that.” 

You would think I would have been prepared for what happened next. I didn’t even see it coming but the moment his hand connected with my jaw, stars exploded behind my eyes and I tasted blood in my mouth. My vision swam as tears filled my eyes and the pain throbbed through my head.

I was on the verge of passing out and I knew I couldn’t allow that to happen. I bit the inside of my cheek and the pain blossomed through my mouth bringing me back from the edge of darkness. 

I gritted my teeth and raised my head so I could look Renn in the eye.  I spat out the blood that filled my mouth, wishing I could wipe away the blood and saliva that dripped down my chin.  

“Call your boss.” I hissed at him.

“What did you say?” he asked me.

‘You heard me, You can’t renege on a deal.  I’m here, I’m giving you what you want, you’re still being a dick. Call Crowley.” I demanded.

It hurt to talk, the inside of my mouth felt like raw hamburger. My head was still swimming and my ears were ringing.  The pain was like a bass drum pounding, I lowered my head; trying my best to keep it under control.

I didn’t dare turn my head to look at Bex.  I knew she was still close, I could practically feel the rage simmering off of her in waves but she was powerless to intervene.

I could have called Crowley with one word but Renn didn’t need that little piece of information. 

“I’m here darlings,” came the perfectly clipped British voice.  Crowley appeared beside Renn, took one look at his mangled mouth and blood-smeared chin, frowned and handed him a handkerchief. 

“For Hell’s sake, clean yourself up.”

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit jacket and walked over to me. I returned his speculative stare with my own defiant one. I knew I must look a sight.  I could feel my cheek swelling where Renn had hit me. My hair was loose, hanging in strings around my face, and I could feel the blood drying around my mouth.

Crowley placed his fingertips under my chin and gently lifted my face up for inspection. I heard him swear under his breath.  “Do you always have to do everything the hard way Danni?” 

I jerked my face away from him, scowling, ignoring the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm me. I just managed to keep my balance and not fall over.

“I suppose you do.” he said with exasperation.

He looked at Bex, “Renn was only doing what I told him to do.” He glanced back at me, “For the most part.” He replied with a frown.  

“So it’s your idea to screw me over?” Bex asked angrily.

Given the not so nice relationship that Bex had with Crowley, I was surprised she would even question him. I guess fear for her brother overrode her common sense. 

“Remember your place Bex. Remember what I promised should you irritate me again. Now, what are you going on about?”

“Your, BOY, is not holding up his end of this deal Crowley.  Is that the way you are doing business now?” She demanded. 

“Oh but he is, Pet. The deal is not concluded yet.”

“I don’t know what you are playing at Crowley but you demanded I bring her here in exchange for releasing my brother from his contract.  She’s here, now tear it up.”

“Oh I will, gladly, as soon as Danni does one thing for me.”

“And what’s that Crowley?” I questioned.

“It’s a small thing really. I need your blood.”

The hell it was a small thing! How could he ask this of me?  I jerked back as if he had slapped me. “No! No way. You can’t ask me to do this, not this.” What the Hell was he doing? 

“Who said anything about asking?” He answered. “Since it’s obvious just how difficult you can make things, Bex and her brother are my little insurance policy. You give me what I want and they both go free.”

“You bastard, I thought you were on our side?” I snarled at him.

“I’m on my side first Pet, then yours if it benefits me.” 

“You really are a son of a bitch Crowley.” 

“Language darling, there’s no need for name calling.” He chided me. “So, let’s do this shall we? The quicker it’s done; the quicker we are all on our way.”

My brain was spinning; my thoughts were jumping from one to the other so fast I couldn’t keep up with them. This was a bit of a shock.  I had no beef with Crowley, in fact, it was just the opposite. He usually looked out for me to my utter irritation. I could not figure out why the hell he wanted this.

I was trying to figure another way out of this; any way.  There had to be another way. Giving Crowley my blood was not an option.

The minutes stretched out as my thoughts continued their furious pace.  It was as if time stood still. No one said a thing or moved an inch. My brain was so loud, I was surprised the others couldn’t hear my thoughts.  No matter how I sliced it, I had nothing, I couldn’t see getting out of this any other way.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, “Fine,” I whispered. “I’ll do it.” 

“Smart girl, now let’s get this done. If I’m not mistaken, that’s Dean’s phallus on wheels I hear in the distance, so my time is running out. I wonder how they found us?”  He looked down at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

I remained silent; ignoring him. My ears strained to hear the sound I had been counting on hearing since we had gotten here.  I could hear it, faint, but it was there. All I could think was,  _ thank you Sam Winchester.  _ I had been counting on the fact that if he had tracked my car then he would also track my phone, which was currently residing in my jacket pocket.

I would rip him a new one later, but right now, I could kiss him for it. I shook my hair away from my face, looked up at Crowley and said, “Then you better move your ass,” and held my cuffed hands up to him. 

He wasted no time producing a silver dagger. He grabbed my hand turned it palm up and slashed quickly across the palm as the menacing sound of Baby’s engine drew closer.

I hissed as the pain burned through my hand.  I clenched my hand into a fist, holding it away from my body, trying to keep the blood from running down my arm and soaking my jacket sleeve.  Crowley produced a frosted glass vial and removed the skull shaped stopper.

He reached for my hand again, “May I?” he asked.

I gave him a snarky look that said  _ Really? NOW you have manners? _  He held my hand over the vial as I squeezed my fist tight causing the blood to flow faster; quickly filling the vial and none too soon.

The distant rumble had turned into a roar as the Impala raced up the road toward us. I jerked my hand away from Crowley’s grasp and while everyone was distracted by the gravel slinging terror, I brought my hands together and closed my eyes, concentrating on the wound.  

The small space between my hands began to glow with a white light, like angel grace and I could feel the wound healing.  I gasped as my skin turned to fire and began knitting together. Though my powers had been diminished due to recent events; I could still do this, I could still heal myself, to a point.  This was my secret, I hadn’t told Dean or even Ali for that matter, though I think she suspected. I was positive that Cas knew, but he kept it to himself.

The Impala slid to a stop behind us.  I heard the doors slam open and Dean shout my name.  

My shoulders slumped in relief and exhaustion.  It had been a long day and one that was soon to be over.  I knew Bex must really be on edge now. Dean made her uncomfortable.  I knew she had an attraction to him but she was also a little afraid of him. I didn’t care about the attraction, I knew I had his heart. The fear, she needed to deal with on her own.

“Call of your dogs Danni, I still have the contract remember?” Crowley demanded quietly.

It’s a good thing my hands were still cuffed because I would have throttled him right at that moment.  One thing for sure, those boys could not get anywhere near me before this deal was done.

I shouted out to them. “Dean! Sam! Please, don’t come any closer.  Not yet.”

I heard booted feet slide to a stop in the gravel road and Dean cursing under his breath. “You ok Danni?” he questioned me.

“Yeah, Dean I’m good.  I just need you to give me two minutes.” I didn’t hear Dean’s reply so I prayed that his patience would last at least that long. I looked at Crowley, daring him to contradict me.

He narrowed his eyes at me but said nothing. He slipped the vial into his inner coat pocket and held out his hand. The rolled parchment appeared and just as quickly, burst into flame, turning to ash in his hand. 

“Now we are done. I’d like to stay and chat,” He looked at the boys behind me. “But I think I’ve already overstayed my welcome.”

Another snap of the fingers and he and Renn disappeared. 

Bex immediately dropped to the ground beside me.  She was fumbling for the keys to the handcuffs, trying to get them unlocked. “What the hell was that Danni?” She asked me. 

I don’t know what you are talking about.” I replied dumbly.

“Yes you do, that thing with your hands, the glow?” she pressed.

No way I was getting into THAT discussion with her. I could tell she was dying to force the issue but we were interrupted by Dean. 

He dropped to his knees beside me. “Danni, you ok?” He looked me over, checking for bleeding. I could feel his emotions, barely contained, under the surface.  He was scared and angry, a dangerous combination where Dean Winchester was concerned. I nodded, ignoring the pain throbbing through my head.

Bex scooted to one side, moving closer to me and putting a little distance between her and Dean. She had reason to be afraid; an angry Winchester was nothing to mess around with.

“I’m so sorry Danni, I never meant for any of this to happen.  I had no choice.” She pleaded with me. 

“It’s ok Bex, I know why you did it.” I gave her a small smile as she slipped the cuffs off my wrists but my eyes were warning her to keep her mouth shut about what she had seen.

‘The hell it is!” Dean growled. “There is nothing about this that is ok!” 

I rubbed my chafed wrists, “Dean it’s fine.  Bex and I are good. She had good reason; I’ll explain later.”

I tried to get off my knees but I had been on them so long, that I had no feeling in my lower legs and I immediately collapsed against him. I saw the anger flare in his eyes as he brought his hand up to cup my swollen cheek and his eyes slid over my bloodied lip.

Dean mumbled “Christ” under his breath as he caught me in his arms.

I looked up at him and smiled, “Nice catch Winchester.” 

“Damn it. This is not funny Danni.” he scowled down at me.  

Instead of answering him, I looked at Sam who had run up behind Dean, “Thanks Sam.”

“You’re not pissed?” He asked in disbelief.

“Oh, I’m damn pissed, but right now I’m too tired and sore to talk about it. Besides, I told you I might need your help; didn’t think it would come about because you lowjacked my car AND my phone.” I gave him a pointed look that said this wasn’t over and I turned back to Dean.

“Take me to bed, Dean Winchester, or lose me forever.” I grinned at him.

He growled at me, actually growled, and with one smooth move, lifted me in his arms and started walking to the Impala.  “Speaking of discussions,” he whispered low to keep Sam and Bex from hearing. “I have some things to say and you are going to listen.”

I felt so small in his arms, but safe.  He always made me feel safe, even when I could feel the anger thrumming through every muscle in his body.  “I know Dean but not here ok?” 

He sighed, “Oh, I’ll wait until we are alone but it IS going to happen.”

All I could do was nod as the four of us headed to the cars. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


I stood in the shower letting the hot water pound against me trying to ease my sore muscles. It had been a hell of an ordeal and I was glad it was over, yet I dreaded what was still to come. 

Dean had carried me to the car without another word.  Sam ran ahead to open the passenger side door and stood waiting as Dean walked up. He dropped his eyes, letting his hair fall over his face, refusing to look at me.  

Dean sat me down in the car and turned to Bex who had been walking quietly behind us. “Leave.” he said firmly.  This was the only thing he said to her the entire time and he didn’t wait for her to answer him. He turned and walked around the front of the car to the drivers side.  

I looked at Bex, “It will be ok,” I reassured her.  “Go, be with your brother. We are good Bex. I’ll call you later.”

She nodded, glanced over at Sam who was still standing by the door, gave him a grim smile and walked to her car.  

Sam closed the door and moved to the rear door to climb into the back seat.  What Dean said to Bex was the last thing he said for a long time. It was a quiet, tense drive back to the hotel. I sighed, I knew there would be repercussions, I just wanted to get it over with and move on. I figured Dean would start yelling the minute we got into the car.  

His silence was getting on my nerves; making me edgy.  I could usually count on Sam to be the voice of reason, to be the peacemaker.  Obviously, he was going to sit this one out. As soon as we pulled in and parked, Sam jumped out and headed for the office. To snag us a couple of rooms I assumed. 

I stayed in my seat, Dean got out and stalked to the back of the car. I could hear him rummaging in the trunk, getting out their bags.  As soon as I saw Sam coming back, I got out, walked over to my car and grabbed my duffel. 

Enough with sitting still, I needed a shower.  I felt sore and gritty all over, being clean wouldn’t make the confrontation with Dean any easier but it would make me feel better.

I walked to Sam, holding my hand out for the room key.  He dropped it in my hand, gave me a small, reassuring smile and walked to the Impala. 

I looked at the number on the key, realized it was the same room that Bex and I had been in earlier.  Well, wasn’t that ironic. It figured, since this whole situation started here, we would finish it here. 

I unlocked the door and dumped my duffel on the bed. I grabbed my shower supplies and went into the bathroom. I turned to close the door as Dean came into the room.  We locked eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped and turned away. I dropped my eyes, rested my forehead against the door for a second, trying to keep the pain at bay. So that was how he was going to play it. 

I closed the door quietly behind me as the events of the day overwhelmed me and the tears threatened to overflow.

I slowly undressed, feeling every ache, every bruise.  I rubbed the scar that now graced the palm of my hand. It was still tender, I could feel the slight ridge of hard tissue that ran just under my skin. I wasn’t able to make it go away completely; I was limited on how much I could heal, which was why I was feeling like a punching bag right now. 

I really needed to discuss it with Cas; see if there was a way to recharge or amp up the volume.  That could come in real handy. I stowed that away under the file in my head labeled FUTURE BUSINESS and stepped into the shower

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The hot water sheeting down my body slowly brought me back to the here and now.  It felt wonderful, I could have stayed in there forever but I was only prolonging the inevitable.  Dean was waiting and no amount of shampoo and body wash was going to take care of the angry Winchester.

I reached for the shampoo, poured out a generous amount in my hand, and started lathering my hair.  I heard the bathroom door open and froze. The door closed and I stayed quiet expecting at any minute to hear Dean’s voice.  Instead, over the sound of falling water, I heard the metal of his belt buckle as he loosened it; followed by the sound of his zipper as he unzipped his jeans.

A second later, the shower curtain was pulled aside and he stepped in, filling the small space between us.  His eyes met mine and then slid over my wet body; taking in the shampoo slowly sliding down my shoulders, over my breasts and beading onto my nipples.  

Everything about him still screamed angry, yet when he raised his eyes to mine, heat sizzled between us with a jolt of high voltage.

I could see a ring of shimmering green around his lust blown pupils as his eyes stayed glued to mine and the muscles in my belly quivered as the heat began to build.  His emotions had him wound so tight, I didn’t know how he could possibly hold it all in.

He picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed some into his hands. He motioned for me to turn around so I put my back to him leaning my hands against the shower wall.

Without a word, he began massaging the shampoo into my hair.  His fingers felt so good, I was practically purring as he worked the shampoo through the length, making sure it went through to the ends, combing out any tangles.

His touch caused my skin to tingle and the hair on my arms stood up as goosebumps flowed over my skin.  I balled my hands into fists against the shower stall, gritted my teeth and wished with every fiber of my being for him to start trailing his fingers down my back or over my ribcage and up to my breasts.  

My nipples were so hard they could have cut glass and my thighs were slick from more that the shower. I needed him to touch me other places, but he kept his hands tangled in my hair, rubbing, stroking and never moving lower.

“Dean,” I whispered, my words breathy with need, “Please, I need…”

He spun me around suddenly, his angry eyes blazing into mine, “What I need, is for you to stay put and not scare the hell out of me. Now, quiet, I don’t want to hear what you need. In fact, I don’t want to hear anything. Got it?”

I ducked my head and nodded.  I knew it was coming, the anger and recriminations.  I deserved it. I had done what I felt was right. Sacrificing something of myself to help others, doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, something that Dean was completely familiar with. Yet I knew how much he hated being on the other side; being the one that wasn’t in control of the decisions.

Without another word he turned me into the shower stream and began the long process of rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. I stayed silent, closed my eyes and gave myself over to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

I lay in bed a short while later, feeling every ache, pain and bruise throbbing in my body. Some of them were from earlier in the day, most of them, but some of them were from earlier in the shower. 

I raised my hand to the slope of my shoulder, feeling the mark that Dean had put there when he sent me spiraling over the edge. I could feel the puffy swelling around the edge of the wound and I knew it was going to leave one hell of a mark. 

It almost matched the one that I put on my bicep as my body clenched around him and I tried desperately to silence my screams. I brought my hand down to my arm, wincing when I hit the tender spot. 

I smiled through the pain as I relived those moments in the shower. 

He never let up his brutal pace, as my thighs quivered, and I collapsed against the wall. His arm snaked around my waist, supporting me, as I rested my forehead against the wall and tried to breathe. He raised one of my legs and placed my foot onto the shower ledge which changed the angle and allowed him to drive deeply into me.

I could feel his breath against my ear as he covered me from behind. His pace began to falter as he neared the edge. The breathy moans that escaped his lips telling me more than his thickening length, just how close he was. 

I kept my hands flat against the shower wall in front of me and he kept his arm wrapped tightly around my waist and covered my back with his body as he pounded into me with short, punishing strokes.  

I started spasming around him for the second time as he captured my earlobe with his teeth and growled his release into my ear. My fingernails bit into the wall as my hands clawed into fists and my toes curled against the wet surface. I could almost feel my soul separate from my body and I totally got why they called the orgasm,  _ the little death.  _

It could only have been mere seconds, but it felt like forever before I came back to myself.  Dean was still draped over my back with his cheek against my shoulder. Both of us were panting, our muscles trembling; I wasn’t sure who was holding who up at that point, but I knew that I was incapable of standing on my own.

I could feel the stubble from Dean’s scruff rasping against my shoulder when he was finally able to speak. “What am I going to do with you Danni? You are going to be the death of me.” I could hear the resignation in his voice but I didn’t have to be looking at him to hear the smile that it was mixed with.

If I had ever had any doubts that Dean accepted and loved my Wayward AF ass, they were gone now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Despite the pain, or maybe because of it, I could feel my nipples tighten. I was tempted to wake the man snoring gently beside me for round two, or was it three? But he was exhausted. So I let him sleep. 

I felt a twinge in the palm of my hand and rubbed the ball of my thumb over the slight ridge of scar tissue.  My brows wrinkled in worry as I continued stroking the skin and wondering what the hell Crowley was up to.

I had no idea what he wanted my blood for and I was afraid to find out. It couldn’t be anything good. I needed to call Ali and let her know, at least give her a heads up. 

That call was going to be a hell of a lot easier, than the discussion I was going to have with Dean. I was dreading that one.  We had just made peace and now I was going to have to explain that I gave the King of Hell my blood. I thought about keeping it a secret, after all Dean technically didn’t know what had happened at the crossroads.  I’m sure he assumed that I had called Crowley for help on a demon deal gone wrong. Crowley’s quick exit might have puzzled him but then again, there was no predicting Crowley’s behavior.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Dean's’ voice echoing in my head,  _ You are going to be the death of me.  _

I just hoped he wasn’t right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

EPILOGUE

The petite redhead held the crystal vial up to the light and watched the crimson liquid inside swirl back and forth with the rocking motion of her hand. 

“I still can’t believe you got her to agree Fergus.” Her soft Scottish brogue turning the name into FAREgus. 

Crowley walked up beside her and took the vial from her fingers. “You always did underestimate me Mother.” 

He walked over to his ornate throne and sat down, crossing one leg over the other, he leaned back against the chair. 

“It was like taking candy from a baby. Give her a damsel in distress and she becomes the knight in shining armour. Bex and her brother were the perfect pawns.”  

He narrowed his eyes at Rowena, “Now you need to hold up your end of the bargain Mother.”

“Don’t worry about ME Fergus.” she replied in warning.  “A drunk six year old could execute that spell. What I want to know is WHY you want me to do it.”

Crowley stood up and walked towards her, “THAT is none of your business,” he told her. He held out the vial and dropped it into her hand. “Just do the spell, Mother.” He put his hands in his pockets, turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving Rowena to wonder just exactly what her wee boy was up to.


	11. My Ten Years Are Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should have known better...
> 
> -By Mystrye

-8 years, two months, three days- 

“You’re the Winchesters?” I couldn't believe it. They were standing right in front of me. Rugged. Handsome. Dangerous. They probably had as many scars inside and out as I did. Hunters didn't live easy lives and they'd had it worse than most if even a quarter of the stories were true. I tried not to think of mine though. 

The ghost materialized behind the taller one, Sam, and I shouted a warning. Together the three of us found the bit of hair stuck inside a diary the young ghost’s mother had kept and burned it. We ended our night at a bar with several drinks. 

“We could take this back to the room.” Dean winked about three drinks in. 

I laughed to cover the blush. How I wished I could have said yes. But I had rules and mostly they involved avoiding entanglements. “You wish, tough guy. I'm not that easy.”

He shrugged it off even as he began scoping out the bar for a different conquest. Leaving me to talk with Sam all night. When we finally went separate directions it was with a mutual exchange of phone numbers, though I doubted I'd see either of the Winchesters again.

\---  
-8 years 10 months 14 days-

I didn't want to call but I was in over my head. I didn't want to die. Not yet at least. I wasn't ready to kick the bucket just yet. So the long gash down my side from a vampire with a machete fetish, wasn't going to be my end. 

“Kenzie?” Sam answered on the third ring.

“Sam. Dude.” I tried to keep the pain out of my voice as I gripped the wheel. “I got a problem.”

“I've got you on speaker.” He responded and I could hear Dean asking who was on the phone?

“Look. I got a vamp with a machete fetish and he's tailing me. I barely had time to bandage this cut. If I stop…” I growled out, checking the rear view mirror. My vision was getting blurry again. The pain in my side a throbbing I could feel with each heart beat. 

“Where are you?” It was Dean this time.

“On 80 just outside of Omaha… you boys do Kansas somewhere…. Right?” I gripped the steering wheel as a wave of dizziness threatened to take me off the road. “Please tell me I'm driving in the right direction.”

“You are keep driving and keep Sam on the phone.”

I barely remember the rest of the drive. Somewhere about an hour after calling them, I was pulling into a motel with a shiny black impala out front. It was a miracle I hadn't crashed and finished myself off for the vamp. Sam rushed to the driver's side door as soon as I parked and carried me inside. 

“It's not safe here.” Dean commented. I was vaguely aware if him checking the window every few seconds. 

“She won't make it any further.” Sam answered as he laid me on a bed and started tearing at my shirt to get to the gash on my side. 

“If you wanted me out of my clothes Sam, you shoulda said so.” I giggled. His hands were warm. Why did my side hurt again? This sucked. Why’d he look so serious?

“She's dying and flirting with you?” Dean huffed. 

“Not dying. Not yet. Still got a year!” I laughed, delirious before my word went dark. 

I woke to the low rumble of a car and the smell of leather. Opening my eyes hurt, and I groaned with the effort.

“Sleeping beauty’s awake.” Dean Winchester. Ugh. Why was he so loud?

“Kenzie?” Sam’s voice was softer. “Hey. Don't move too much. You lost a lot of blood.”

I squinted my eyes open and peer at him. It was dark but the street lights outside the car felt like blazing sun's every time we passed one. Sam's face over the back of the seat was mostly shadowed and full of concern. With a groan I started to sit up. “The vamp…”

“We took care of the fanged-wonder. Seriously, he was a punk, how'd he get you?” Dean asked. 

“Dean!” Sam admonished. 

I sighed and laid back down. My side hurt and I was dizzy. The movement of the car making me feel ill. “Don't barf in my car…” Dean warned. 

“DEAN!” Sam growled again. 

I rolled my eyes as best I could. “Little girl. They had a little girl. Took out four, didn't expect number four. Got me with the machete…”

“And the girl?” Sam asked.

I shook my head. “Claudia wanna be. Went for my throat the minute machete dude attacked. I got her, he freaked like I'd killed mommy or something. Gave me time to get out. Where's my car?”

“We had to leave it.” Sam answered.

I groaned. It didn't matter. I'd stolen it. I'd steal another one. “Got my gear though.” 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks.”

“Get some sleep, we've got a about another 30 minutes.” 

He didn't have to tell me twice. 

\----

-8 years 11 months 2 days-

“Kenzie! Why did you leave like that? Are you okay? Call me, ya little brat!” -Delete-

“Kenzie. I… Dean and I are worried. Call us, please?” -Delete-

“Please. Just let me know you're okay. Or call Sam. He's driving me insane.” -Delete-

Part of me felt bad. They'd taken me to their super secret bunker. They'd helped me heal. They'd been nice. So nice. Nice enough that I'd let Dean kiss me. Well, no 'let.’ I'd been an entirely willing participant. Eager even. And it hadn't been a sweet little kiss. No, it has been a pressed against the cold stone wall kiss, with his body pressed hard against mine. The kind of kiss that made my knees weak and my body heavy with need for him. 

The problem was Sam had been equally nice. Leaning over books of research to kiss me when we figured out something for a case they were working on. 

Both had been sudden and unexpected. Both had been hot as hell. And both had been the reason I'd had to leave. I couldn't stay. How could I? If they knew…. 

I sighed staring at my phone, a tear running down my cheek. Maybe if I'd met them 9 years ago. Maybe things could be different now. 

\----  
-9 years 6 months 23 days-

 

“Ok. Look. I'm here because you said you needed help so what's the deal….” I trailed off when I saw who the Winchesters were standing with. “Nope. I'm out.” I spun on my heel and walked out of the alley. 

“Kenzie! Wait!” Sam called and ran after me. 

“Aw, pet. Not happy to see me?” That British voice had haunted me for years. I heard it in my dreams, in my nightmares. 

I spun with a growl, pulling a stolen angel blade from my coat and lunged at the worm in a suit. But Sam caught me in a firm hold and though I struggled against him, he held me back. “You bastard!” I snarled at the demon. “Lying son of a bitch!”

“Whoa. Whoa. What the hell? Crowley, I know you're a fucking piece of work and I'd love to kill you as much as most but this was your idea. Why the hell does she want to gank you so bad?” Dean asked, eyeing the both of us. 

Crowley sighed. “She feels cheated. A deal is a deal, peaches.”

I spat at him. “Liar.”

“I did exactly what I said I would. Exactly as you asked. Exactly as we agreed, luv.” Crowley defended.

“Kenzie?” Sam asked, worry thick in his voice as I finally settled against him. 

“I had a brother.” I whispered. “Twin brother. Ugh! Do we have to do this now?”

“No.” Sam said the same time that Dean said “Yes.” 

I sighed. “Fine. Cliff notes version. Dad died when we were ten. Mom was a hunter. She died when we were fifteen. All we had was each other. Mike and I… we were all we had. Then he died.”

“And you made a deal.” Dean whispered. 

“You two have a lot in common, Squirrel.” Crowley snarked, completely unfazed by Dean's glare.

“Not two weeks later he was diagnosed with cancer. A month later he was dead.” I spat, trying to hold back the tears. 

“Not my fault, peaches.” 

“Don't call me that!” I growled and adjusted my grip on the blade. “Sam, let me go I'm gonna end him.”

“Kenzie. Kenzie. We can't, we need him okay. We need him.” Sam's grip on my shoulders was firm and finally I looked up at his face and my anger melted a bit. I glanced back at Dean, and fucking hell, the rest of the anger melted down to a manageable level. 

“Fantastic. Can we get to work now?” Crowley snarked in triumph. Fuck I hated that creature.

\---  
9 years 6 months 29 days

“How long?” Dean asked. 

We were sitting in a diner, Dean to my right pushing eggs around on his plate while Sam sat across from us with his laptop open and a cup of coffee. I sighed and took a long drink of my own coffee. I'd managed to avoid this conversation for the last six days as we took care of the case with Crowley and started looking for another one. I'd known it was going to come up eventually. It had to. 

I debated my answer for a long moment before replying, “How long, what?”

Dean slammed his fork down and turned to glare at me. “Don't give me that shit, Kenzie. Just answer the damn question.”

“Dean. Don't.” Sam interjected. 

“No, Sam. No. We deserve to know.”

I glared at him. “Why the fuck is it any of your damn business?” 

“Because… well… maybe we can help!” Dean sputtered.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my coffee. “Have you ever known anyone to be able to get out of their deal? Did you?” 

Silence.

“I mean, you did get out of your deal if the stories are true. But you were and are important, Dean. You had Angels who wanted you alive and would risk everything to get you back… me? I'm nobody.” 

“That's not true.” Sam said. I looked up at him. He'd closed his laptop and was fully involved in the conversation now. “Is that why you left the bunker?”

I sighed. “Basically yea… You guys… were getting to close. I didn't want you to get involved when I was gonna die in a year.”

“A year… but that was…” Dean seemed to hurt himself trying to do math. 

“You've got 6 months?” Sam whispered.

“5.” I answered.

“Shit.” Dean swore. 

I turned back to my coffee. “Exactly.”

\----

-9 years 7 months 1 day-

“Sam. I swear to GOD if you don't stop smothering me and worrying over me like a damn mother hen, I'm going to stab you with this knife.” I shrieked, pointing my steak knife at the overly tall man. We stood in the kitchen of the bunker, leftover steak from the night before providing my breakfast because fuck heart disease. 

He backed up a bit with his hands raised. “Sorry.”

“You can also stop the whole looking for a way out, thing.” I continued. “Just let it go. I agreed to stay here for the next few months, but I'm gonna before time up. So quit trying to fix stuff and let me just LIVE for the next few months okay.” 

“Okay. Sorry.” He said again. “I just…” he sighed and suddenly looked very deflated. 

I put down my knife and fork and walked over to him, reaching up to gently touch his cheek. “Don't fall for me, Sam. Just don't. That's why I left in the first place.”

His hazel eyes were so full of emotion, I wanted to cry. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his before I could stop myself. He made a noise that almost sounded like a sob before he crushed me to him. 

\---

Dean was at the table in the library when I wandered in a few hours later. He looked up at me and studied me. “You're going to break his heart.”

I frowned and looked over my shoulder down the empty hall. Sam had stopped in the kitchen to make some sandwiches while I'd continued on. With a sigh I slumped into a chair across from the elder Winchester. “I know. I don't want to.”

“I know.” He echoed my sigh before huffing out a laugh. “I suppose I should congratulate him.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him in question. 

“I mean, he's a lucky guy.” He winked at me and I glared at him as I stood. “Awww, Kenzie, it was a joke! Don't go!”

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked at him. “I have a lot of things in my bucket list, Dean Winchester. Careful, or you'll get yourself kicked off it.”

He blinked at me several times before it clicked in his brain. “Bucket list, huh?”

I winked as I heard Sam coming into the room. 

“Bucket list?” He asked and I smiled at the taller man as he handed me a play with a sandwich it.

“Yep. Got a bunch of things I want to do.” I answered and sat down. 

“Like what?” He asked while Dean kept staring at me. 

I shrugged. “You know, the usual. Disney World, skiing, threesomes…” 

Sam choked on his sandwich while Dean burst out laughing. I sat back giggling at them both until they regained control of themselves. With a sigh, I continued. “Look. I'm gonna be puppy chow in a few months. I want to live my life. I want to experience everything I can. You boys in for the ride or am I doing all this solo?”

I held Sam's eyes for a moment before purposely looking at Dean, hoping they'd get it. Sam swallowed before standing. My heart sank. He was going to walk away. Shit. 

I watched him in shock as he walked around the table and took my hand. Confused I let him pull me to my feet and lead me the few feet to where Dean sat. He spun me gently and I landed in Dean's lap. The older brother immediately wrapped me in his arms as Sam bent and kissed me. Dean bent his head and his lips found my neck and I knew they were both okay with this part at least.

\----

-9 years 11 months 29 days-

I could hear them. The hounds. They were coming. Fear overtook me and I couldn't breathe. 

My phone rang on the floor next to me in the old cabin I'd inherited from my family long ago. Sam and Dean had been alternating calling me for days. I hadn't answered. They didn't need this. 

I told them not to fall for me. I told them I would be leaving ahead of the end so they wouldn't have to deal with it. Fuck, I'd broken my own rules. I'd fallen for them. But I could cry all I wanted. It didn't change a thing. Maybe if I'd met them 10 years earlier. Maybe then things would have been different. But they weren't. 

There was a scratching at the door now. It wouldn't be long. I took a deep breath and finally answered the phone. 

“Sam….”

“Kenzie! Dean! She answered.” 

I smirked a bit at the image that brought to mind. “Look Sam. Dean. They're here. It's over.” I tried to keep the fear from my voice. 

“No. Kenzie. Please. Where are you? We can help!” Dean exclaimed.

“You can't help, Dean. Not with this. But, thank you. Thank you both for making the last few months the best.” I smiled a bit as I thought about it. As I remembered Disneyland and Dean with his Mickey ice cream cone and Sam squeezing into the rides with me. I thought about dressing up nice and sneaking in to see Cirque du Soleil in Vegas. Sam took me to a Broadway play, and Dean took me skiing. The nights I'd spent in their arms, in their beds had been amazing. “Remember the good. Okay? Look at those damned pictures I made you take and remember the good. Don't remember the bad.”

“Goddamit, Kenz!” Sam cursed. They were in the car. Sam and probably figured out how to track my phone. I knew they'd find my body. There was nothing I could do about that. I hated that they'd mourn. 

“I'm sorry. I… I tried to stay away.” I whispered. Emotion getting the best of me as the clawing at the door of the cabin stopped and I knew the hounds were looking for another way in. “I didn't want to be someone else you loved and lost. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry I loved you both.”

I hung up the phone the minute I saw the hellhound leaping at the window.


	12. Ten Years are Up - Dawn G.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Crowley was the one that made your deal, now imagine if you had just a few stipulations that may or may not change the way said deal played out over the last ten years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this forever, finally had two minutes to finish it, so it's not beta-ed (sorry) enjoy.

There wasn’t much more I could do, the blood was everywhere, and by that I mean everywhere but where it was supposed to be. Inside me. I could feel the end coming, the darkness surrounding my vision and the warmth started to creep away from my skin. 

With blurry tunnel vision, I watched him approach and squat down in front of me. His dark eyes scanned me over, the cruel lift of his lips mimicked a smile and he pushed his black coat away from his legs, hands folding over his bent knees.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Pet?” His voice was like music to my ears but all I could do was think of laughing. “Contracts with you are definitely straining on my time, you realize that.”

“Crowley,” I managed to get out but he raised one finger before I was able to continue.

“Per contract, my Love,” he answered and snapped his fingers. The wound I bled from healed, the pain ceases to exist and slowly he stood. “You would have thought that you learned your lesson by now.”

“You realize that I’m a hunter,” I sighed and watched as he reached down a hand. 

“Yes, and a very poor one. This was what? The third time this week that I’ve had to come and save your beautiful backside.” 

I reached up and grasped his fingers, letting him pull me to my feet. Once standing at full height, still shorter than the man before me, he smiled. His hand went over his scruffy black beard and his eyes narrowed as if he were searching.

“Something on your mind?” I asked, stepping back so that I could collect the things that I dropped in the battle with the now headless werewolf, most importantly, my gun.

“You have six months.” He casually reminded me, putting his hands in the pockets of coat as I tucked the gun behind my belt and looked at him.

“Hey, it’s the price I pay for saving my brother, the douche.” I shrugged and walked by him, grabbing my shredded coat from the floor. “Not my fault he went and died because of something else.”

“That doesn’t void the contract,” he mumbled, loud enough for me to hear but low enough that I almost didn’t catch the fact that he might just a little bit of concern or regret in his voice. “We can change the terms of your agreement.”

Outside, in the cool night air, I turned to him as I placed the bloodied tools of my trade in the trunk of my GTO, and sighed.

“I’m tired, Crowley, tired of everything. My ten years are up, finally, and all I want to do is sleep.” I leaned back on the bumper and crossed my arms as he approached, standing no less than two feet from me.

“You know very well that isn’t how it works in hell.” He growled and I smiled.

“The rack, complete with torture, or... continuing to live with an altered agreement.” I felt the weight of the world settling on my shoulders and I just shook my head. “The rack sound like a vacation compared to living like this. I’m just done.”

“Do me one more favor before you go and throw in the towel,” he held out a small folded piece of paper. “One last thing for me, per our agreement.”

“Well, you did hold up your end, so,” I snatched the paper, “what do you got?”

“A couple of pains in my ass needed help locating a specific item in order to complete a spell to lock down the devil.” His voice was low and I could feel him close the distance without looking up from the address in Lebanon, Kansas. “You know me, Pet, I don’t like to get my hands dirty.”

“What is it that I’m supposed to bring them?” I did look up this time, enough to find that personal space wasn’t an option anymore and his fingers danced over my neck. “Can I get cleaned up before we move onto that side of our bargain?”

“I’m looking for company tonight, Dove,” he smiled and stepped back. “Rest, change and move, I need you at their side tomorrow.”

“Sure thing,” I shrugged and watched as he turned and headed into the darkness.

“The item you’re delivering is in the backseat,” he glanced back at me for only a moment before giving me a smile and walking on. “Try not kill it.”

“What?” Okay, maybe I heard him wrong but “kill it?” I quickly opened the back door and looked at the small potted flower that sat on the floor. “Great!” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. “You son of a bitch, you know I hate plants!”

But my answer was only silence.

“Fucking great, just great.” I shut the trunk, got in the car and revved the engine, taking off towards the hotel because this was going to be a long night.

Twenty-four hours later and I’m standing at a giant metal door with a plant in my hands. I banged three time, and by the third it creaked open. 

Sam Winchester looked down at me, his 6’5” height giving him no other option but to, and a smile spread across his lips.

“Addie, what are you doing here?” he stepped aside and let me in, taking my bag from me but not the plant and once I was standing on the balcony, I returned the smile before he started to lead me down into the map room. I had been here before, I just didn’t understand why Crowley had handed me the address instead of telling me to find the Winchesters. “The last Dean and I heard from you, it was three months ago and you ran out to find a Djinn.”

“Yeah well, I figured Dean didn’t want to deal with me anymore, you know how he was.” I sighed and put the plant down on the map table. With a deep breath in, I tucked my hands in my back pockets and shrugged. “How are you doing?”

“Well, we’re…” Sam licked his lips and looked around. Bring on the lie, big guy. “Doing okay, a few setbacks on finding a way to get to Lucifer, but I think we found something.”

“And Dean?” Sam gave me a small smile and gestured down the hallway.

“Sleeping it off.” 

I watched his eyes go to the plant. 

“Someone told me you were looking for this, I happened to pick one up, not sure where, but it had a love note to you attached so, here I am.” I took in his expression as he looked it over. It was something he was interested in, that was for sure but he didn’t volunteer any information.

“Actually, yeah, we’ve been searching for it for weeks.” His gaze fell on me, eyes narrowing with curiosity, but he didn’t ask any pressing questions. “Hey, you want some coffee?”

“Nah, I have to head out. I got all my stuff in the car, so I was going to find a motel to crash in before I take off.”

“Stay here,” Sam offered, but with it came a pleading look from him. I missed Sam, and as much as I hated to admit it, I missed Dean as well, but to stay here, to risk them finding out about… I gave him a little shake of my head.

“I can’t, Sam,” and all the fight went out of his shoulders. That was it, that one deflated glance of emotion had me moving towards him, hands on his chest, pressing against him. “Wait, before you… just wait, let me explain.” I watched his fingers curl, trying not to touch me, but his chest puffed out with a heaving breath, letting that be our only point of contact. “I miss you.” I admitted, “I miss you so much, but there are reasons that I can’t stay. I miss Dean, as much as I want to kick the shit out of him.” His eye contact broke and he looked away.  _ Damn him! _ I reached up, pressed my palm against his cheek and moved back into his line of sight. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you do it anyway,” he snapped back, his fingers uncurling as he held onto my waist. “Every time you go, you disappear and it hurts every time. So, just for once, for one night, Addie, just stay.”

God  _ dammit! _ I closed my eyes, prayed that there was a real reason that Crowley sent me here besides a damn plant and took just a moment to gather my wits.

“Fine,” I whispered and felt his fingers clench before I looked up into those hazel eyes, “just for tonight because I wasn’t lying, I have to be somewhere tomorrow.”

“Good,” he breathed out, “yeah, that’s good.” Sam nodded, as if he weren’t sure what to do next except back away, and when he released me, he ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “Coffee,” he whispered nervously, “ah, come on, I’ll make some coffee.”

Boy, was he stumbling over his words, and it was way too cute.

~~~~~

I was on my third cup and a second helping of Sam Pancakes, which were to die for, (who knew the boy could cook), when I heard a door open down the hall and Dean stumbled into the kitchen, wrapped in a gray bathrobe and nothing else but his boxer briefs. 

Curiously, and without a word, I watched him move, make his way to the coffee maker, pour a mug of black coffee and come over to sit across from me at the table. It took him a minute but he took a few sips of coffee, then narrowed his eyes as he looked over the edge of it, eyeing me over.

“Hi, De…” his finger went up, stopping the words that flowed from me and Sam only smiled, setting a plate before his brother.

“Why are you here?” He asked slowly lowering the cup to the table and I straightened as his glare continued.

“She brought that plant we were looking for.” Sam added, sitting next to me at the table and Dean’s eyes moved towards his. 

“And how did you know what we were looking for?” Dean questioned, staring at me suspiciously.

“Someone dropped it on me with the address to the bunker.” I answered and continued with the pancakes. Dean could be mad all he wanted, because, honestly, I still hadn’t forgiven him for how we left everything last time. “I was going to leave, but Sam offered me a bunk, so I’m just eating, catching a few hours and then I’ll be out the door.”

“Fine,” Dean snapped, grabbed his plate, the syrup and utensils and headed out of the room. Sam sighed.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” I sighed and felt Sam’s hand on the small of my back.

As much as I wanted to follow him, I just left it be and finished off my breakfast… dinner? Whatever it was, it was damn good.

~~~~~

I stood by the bed, pack strap over my shoulder as Sam stood in the doorway. I wasn’t used to this anymore, not used to having them close but it was just for one night, or long enough to have a nightmare and lay staring at the ceiling for the rest of the time, but it wasn’t going to kill me. Right? 

I turned and faced the man who leaned against the door, dropping my pack on the bed as I did so and shrugged my arms in defeat.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” I admitted and Sam stepped into the room. 

He sat down on the bed beside me, grabbed my hips and turned me to pull me in and stand between his thighs. Yes, I knew the Winchesters, had for a very long time and this was always how Sam and I were, but it was nothing romantic. So, when I leaned down and placed my forehead against his and my hands on his shoulders, I finally closed my eyes.

A tired ache came over me and I leaned more towards him, letting his arms wrap around my body and he pulled me down to straddle his lap, holding me against his warmth. I placed my cheek on his shoulder and sighed.

Sam’s hold was therapeutic, he never let go, it was like being wrapped in some sort of protection spell and I found myself slipping into sleep. The rhythmic beat of his heart and rise and fall of his chest just relaxed me to the point where I don’t remember much after that, at least not the good things.

My vision was plagued with blood, gore and death. Knives, hooks and fire. I was in hell, I was screaming and there was endless amount of pain. My eyes were wide open, due to my lack of eye-lids, but I couldn’t see the thing that sliced me, I could only scream out.

And then I couldn’t breath.

Something covered my mouth, blocked my frantic intake of breath and I opened my eyes quickly to see Dean’s concerned face hovering above me. He moved his hand, which wasn’t really blocking anything, from where it sat against my cheek and he slipped his hands under my arms, pulling me up to him. I went without argument and wrapped my own around him.

“Hey, Adds, I got ya,” he mumbled into my hair as my body shuttered with the shocks of my sobs.  His lips caressed my cheek and held me tight. “That’s it, deep breaths.”

Dean being sweet and caring was something I hadn’t seen in a long time, not since… But it didn’t matter because I couldn’t move if I wanted to. I was stuck in that dream state.

“Addie???” Sam practically yelled when he barged through the door. Too stuck in the madness to open my eyes, I reached out for him blindly and was rewarded with his hand around mine. “Dean, what happened?”

“Nightmare, I think, I walked by and she was just…” Dean paused, “it was bad.”

“Addie, what’s going on?” Sam’s calming voice washed over me, enough that I was able to get myself under control and push away from Dean, releasing Sam in the process. 

I backed up onto the bed, using the headboard to keep myself upright and I looked them over. Dean had stood, made space between the bed and himself and now stood with his arms crossed as Sam stayed glued to his spot.

“It’s nothing,” I mumbled, half-heartedly trying to be reassuring but I knew I failed miserably. “Listen, guys… Sam, it’s the reason I didn’t want to stay, okay, I’m just better on my own.”

“Bullshit,” Dean snapped and my eyes landed on him. “You have got to be the most pig-headed person we know, and we all know Cas, so why don’t you just drop it now and save us from having to lock you down and drag it out of you. What’s going on, Addie, what are you into?”

“Nothing you can fix, Winchester, even if you tried.” I moved from the bed, grabbed my jeans and pulled them on before I grabbed my boots, pack and shirt and headed out the door, the two giants following close behind.

I sat down on the steps that led up to the library and slipped on my boots, lacing them up as the two of them found a spot to watch. This was going to become annoying fast and I paused in my handy work to look up at them, which meant one boot left untied.

“I may or may not have tangled with a witch or two at a point and gotten in a bit of trouble.” I openly admitted.

“May or may not?” Dean scoffed, “which one is it?”

“Since then,” I continued, going on without answering his question, “I’ve been plagued by nightmares.” So, not the truth but was I really going to tell them about… yeah, no, not in the cards. “It’s why I had to leave, I have to find them, or her, which ever put the spell on and get it removed.”

“So, what’s the hurry?” Sam spoke up, “it's not like your ten years are up, right? It’s just a witch.”

I stared at him. Why would he phrase it that way? His brother had been through hell and they had only given him a year, Sam had been on the rack for… well, too long so why make that kind of joke. I wanted to say something but apparently I only paled because Dean was suddenly kneeling in front of me with his hands on my cheeks. 

I took a deep breath and looked down at him. I was going to do it, looking into those green eyes, I was going to be the bigger person and admit.

“I’m sorry, Dean.” I whispered, leaning into his hand, “I’m sorry for the way we left things last time. It shouldn’t have been like that.”

“Lots of things happen and they shouldn’t, Addie,” Dean sighed, “it wasn’t all your fault, the blame fell on me too, so let’s just call it what it was, a mistake and move on.”

“I wish it was that simple.” I turned my head, kissed the palm of his hand and then backed away as I felt it fall from my face. 

I could see his face out of my peripheral vision, the confusion that filled his eyes as I went back to tying my boot. Dean licked his lips, trying to find the words to counter that but he didn’t have a chance. I stood once again, grabbed my bag and headed for the stairway. No hugs goodbye, no tears of leaving or words like “hope to see you again.” because they probably wouldn’t, I didn’t want them too.

Stopping with my foot on the bottom step, I glanced over both of the men in the room.

“See ya on the flipside.” I winked and jogged up the stairs, moving through the door before they had a chance to stop me. 

~~~~~

The road to the next destination was long, quiet, full of music at times, but still even with the noise that blasted over the radio, it was silent, at least in my head. I had learned to block the thoughts out, the ones of my upcoming demise and, of course, what comes after. Three hours into the trip and I breathed in the scent of familiar cologne.

“I’m not dying or even bleeding, so what brings you by?” I spoke before turning to glance at the man, the demon in the seat beside me. 

“You left them,” Crowley made an obvious observation and moved a napkin off the console beside him, holding it up with two fingers before depositing it on the floor between his legs.

“I don’t know what you were thinking sending me there, you knew I wouldn’t stay.” I sighed, trying to piece together his end game.

“My thoughts were to keep you safe, Love, nothing more.” He shrugged, but I knew that wasn’t it. “You don’t need a trip downstairs before your time. Arrangements need to be made and that in itself can be tedious.”

“You’re an asshole,” I snapped at him. “There’s no arrangements, Crowley, I did my crime, now I’m ready for the time. No get out of jail free, no way around it, or loopholes so stop looking.”

“Oh, I’m not looking for loopholes, Darling, I’m setting it up so that I can be the one who takes care of you while you’re on the rack.” Crowley grinned and I rolled my eyes. Him with a blade? Him getting his hands dirty? No way.

“Do I even want to know what you have in mind?” I snorted and watched him look me over from head to toe. That look in his eyes, I knew it well and I let my head drop back against the seat. “Now? Now you wanna play the “my turn” card? I thought that the plant was that return.”

“Oh, this has nothing to do with reciprocation, Kitten, more of an open offer.” Crowley placed his hand on my knee and ran his fingers up the inseam of my jeans, a feeling that sent chills through my body, one more reason I couldn’t stay with the Winchesters.

Did I tell him that I wanted, no, needed that offer? With a deep breath, I found the closest motel, grabbed a room from the office and parked in front of the door. Crowley looked at me, his eyes darkened and a smug smile moved across his face as he followed me into the room. With need in his eyes, the door closed slowly behind him.

~~~~~

I jerked awake, the man behind me wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. Both of us naked and sticky from sweat, I realized the air conditioning had stopped working sometime during the night and it was stifling in the room. But, that wasn’t what woke me up.

“Dreams can be such a pain in the ass.” Crowley mumbled behind me and I felt his lips brush against the bare length of my shoulder. “But to dream of hell, that takes some talent.”

“Not so sure they’re dreams.” I whispered, and turned over to move closer to his body, unsure of why I needed the heat from him. He ran his hand down through my hair and over my back.

“You think they’re memories, Pet?” he questioned, to which I just shrugged and snuggled closer to him. 

This was our thing, ten years of our thing. A contractual meet-up at first. He came to me when I needed him, healed me, saved my ass and I gave him other company, but it changed, formed into something so much more, I wouldn’t just call when I needed him to stop the blood flow, and he wouldn’t just pop in to collect his prize.

They became mutual and in some ways, needed. I never thought I would hear the need in his voice, I never thought he would need me as much as I needed him, but there we were, curled up in each other’s arms and he wasn’t the King of Hell to me, he was just a man.

Suddenly, I was on my back with him looming over me, his eyes scanning over my body and I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes, kissed my palm and sighed.

“You need to go back to the Winchesters,” he whispered softly.

I moved my hand, watched those eyes open and saw the battle inside him rage as he stared me down. 

“What?”

“You need to return to them, they’ll keep you safe.” He had to be joking, right? I grabbed the sheet and sat up, sliding out from under him. 

“Crowley, that’s not funny.” 

“It’s not a joke,” I knew he was starting to fume at the fact that I was arguing with him but he didn’t understand. 

“Do you realize what you’re asking me to do? Dean would kill me if he found out about this and seriously, I kinda wanna see the rest of my six months, if you don’t mind.” I got out of bed, dropped the sheet and heard him turn on the bed, watching me as I grabbed clothes and got dressed. “Hell, Dean might just kill me on our history alone, but you want me to go back.”

“It’s the safest place.” Okay, that got me to stop as I stood there in my jeans and a bra. 

“Safe from what?”

“When this is done, when they close the rift and find Jack, I’m slamming the gates of hell shut, locking the demons inside. Calling it a day, if you will.” 

“Son of a bitch,” I whispered, “you’re throwing in the towel?” Crowley looked away, snapped his fingers and suddenly had a glass of Craig in his hand. He wouldn’t look at me as he sipped the amber liquid. “You asshole!”

“Hello, demon,” he replied as I stepped up and stood in front of him. “You won’t be going to the rack, my love. You’ll be stuck here with those infuriating lumberjacks, but at least you’ll be safe.”

“No!” I growled and shook my head, reached out and grabbed a fist full of his hair and tugged his head back.

“Ow,” he scowled, but it was deep and full of lust.

“You can’t back out now, Crowley, not with the end so close.”

“Why are you so dead set on dying?” He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand from him before he stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist. “Why can’t you just renegotiate the terms of our agreement and live like a normal human?”

“Because, you arrogant bastard,” I snapped, “it means that I won’t be with you.”

There, I admitted it, or at least I admitted something, and he must have gotten it because all the emotion drained from his face. I couldn’t read him, and after ten years you would have thought I had everything down to a science but what came next was unexpected.

He kissed me.

It wasn’t the small savoring kisses that we always shared when the two of us were so strung out from a fight that we needed the safety of a touch, but one so filled with fire that there was no denying his feelings or mine. It was what he wanted to say in words but they would never leave his mouth, not because he was Crowley but because inside he was still Fergus, and the declarations of love and want was never something he was really good at.

Pulling back from him, catching the breath that I needed to survive, he placed his head against mine and growled, a deep, possessive thing that made me shiver.

“Come back to bed.” It wasn’t an order, just a strong suggestion, and not one that I was taking lightly. There was no smiling, or playfulness in the way he looked at me, only the need to possess and be possessed and I was all for it.

~~~~~

I rolled my eyes, hiked the pack up on my shoulder and waited as the door yanked open. Dean stood there, blocking the way and he shook his head, stepped aside and let me walk in.

“I didn’t realize the card flipped,” he growled deep as he followed me down the stairs until I stood by the map table again. Sam stood from the seat at the library table and walked down, curiosity filling his features.

“Trust me, Winchester,” I snarked back, “this wasn’t my idea.”

“Then whose was it? The candy man’s, because there isn’t a person on Earth that could get through your thick skull and make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I know, which is why I’m just a little bit pissed about this.” I turned and leaned on the edge of the table, before looking up at the boys. “Honestly, if I thought I could handle this by myself, I would be all for it, but apparently, my life isn’t exactly my own.”

“What do you mean, not your own?” Sam questioned and eyed me over. Yeah, he was looking for something more than just a little spell or a sigil that would make me a prisoner to someone, he was looking for something deeper. 

“She means, it belongs to me.” Crowley’s deep accent spoke up behind Dean, who whipped around. I rolled my eyes and watched the anger cross the older Winchester’s features, before he glanced back at me.

“Seriously?” Dean barked. “Please, tell me he’s kidding.”

“Not,” Crowley smiled, smugly and I narrowed my eyes at him. “Our little Addie owes me her soul, and for that exchange to happen, I need her alive, at least for another six months, but I can’t do that with her gallivanting around, especially with your angel flittling all over the world and a nephilim creativing rifts to alternate timelines.”

“So, what? Suddenly we’re babysitters?” Dean growled, but I found myself staring at Sam, trying to get a read on him and his take on the situation, but there wasn’t any judgement in his eyes, only concern.

“In essence, yes.” This remark had me staring straight at the man in the designer suit who was trying to hide the emotions in his eyes and he stepped forward, right between me and Dean and raised his fingers to my cheek. “You’ll be safe, love, and trust me, with what’s coming, you need to be.”

“Why?” Dean questioned, but it was full of curiosity as he watched everything unfold. “Just so you can rip her to shreds in six months? That’s how long he gave you, right, Adds? Six months? Who makes a deal like that?”

“Dean,” I tried to snap but it came out more like a whisper as Crowley stepped back, taking his touch from me, “I’ll explain later.”

“Damn right you will.” He shook his head and walked away. Sam still stared but he also found a seat on the steps, anything to watch the interaction between us as I looked up into Crowley’s possessive eyes.

“Bad idea, Crowley, so very bad.” I sighed and stepped up to him, placing both hands on his chest. The King of Hell found my waist and held me still. 

“Not one of my best ones, I admit, but you are my priority. You know my plan, Love, let me fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix, please  just wait and after I… after my contract is up, then slam it shut.” I begged, though I wasn’t sure why I was doing it. Life, even an afterlife with him was all I wanted.

“You’re clouding my judgement, which is why I need you with them,” he whispered, leaning in closer, forgetting about the other man in the room as his lips brushed mine softly before backing away. “I need to check on the morons I left in charge, try not to play too hard with Squirrel, he seems a bit unstable.” Crowley stepped back, his eyes going right to Sam, “I trust that you will take care of our girl, Moose.”

“Yeah, I got her.” Sam smiled and suddenly we were the only two in the room. I closed my eyes, gathered my emotions and after a moment, looked at Sam.

“Go ahead,” I sighed, “let’em fly.”

“He loves you,” Sam grinned.

“Statement, not a question,” I rolled my eyes, grabbing my bag of the table as I headed for my room. Sam quietly followed. “Don’t tell him that either, he’ll adamantly deny it.”

Sam sat in the small office chair in the room as I unpacked my clothes, finding some still in the drawers from over a year ago, before Dean and I… I stopped putting them away, placed the folded shirts in my hand on the counter and turned to Sam.

“How’s Dean been? Since Cas came back?” 

Sam sat up and shrugged. “Better, the little stunt that Crowley pulled to close the rift the first time worked but with Mom and Jack stuck over there again, we’ve been pulling all the strings. It’s like we gain one to lose two, like a never ending cycle.” 

I pushed away from the dresser and moved to stand in front of him, between his thighs and his hands went to my waist as I ran my fingers up over his shoulders.

“I’m here, Sam, I’ll do anything I can to help.” 

He nodded, closed his eyes and placed his forehead against my shoulder, taking a breath in and I felt the tight muscles of his back relax, his arms circled my waist and held me tightly. Dean cleared his throat behind me, standing in the doorway of the bedroom and I glanced at him over my shoulder as he stepped in and sat down on the bed.

“So, let’s hear it,” he didn’t really order but there was some snap to his voice.

“You wanna know about what? My contract or my involvement with the man.” I snipped and ran my fingers through Sam’s hair before stepping back in order to look at them both.

“I don’t even want the picture of you and him together in my head, so why don’t we skip that part.” Dean growled. “Because if I find out he’s touching you, I’m just going to have to kill him.”

“You’ll have to go through me first.” I leaned back against the desk and crossed my arms.

“Were you with him when we…” Dean locked eyes with me and pressed his lips tightly together, looking away, “never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“We should have never happened, Dean, it’s the reason I left.” Great, way to bring up the past and make it awkward. “Listen, you and I… we were just a thing, a quick, post-hunt, drunken thing and it was great but it wasn’t meant to be, and that’s why I left.”

“NO, you left because you were involved with a demon and didn’t have the balls to tell me,” Dean snapped, standing, but I watched his finger move, pointing to Sam then back, “to tell  _ us!” _

“My contract with Crowley goes back way before we met, Dean, there was nothing to tell.” I fought to control my breathing as the anger built up. “Please, just stop, okay. I love you both, but you can’t save me, I don’t want you too.”

“What was it for? Money, weapons? A new car?” Dean stepped closer. “You were what 23 at the time, ten years right, maybe it was to finish college.”

“I did it to save my brother!” I yelled and watched as Dean stopped mid-stride. “My dumbass baby brother was so deep into drugs that he was killing himself. I wanted him clean, I wanted him fixed and God Dammit, Crowley was my last ditch effort to save the only family I had left, so yes, you son of a bitch, I found a crossroads, I summoned a demon and I made a deal.” My chest hurt as I revealed the reasons behind it. Sam reached out, taking my hand as I curled my fingers, trying hard not to swing. “I sold the very last thing I owned to save him, Dean,” my voice lowered enough so that I could get the words out, “and the bastard found another way to off himself.”

The way his mouth moved I could tell he was at a loss for words and I stood straight, gave Sam’s fingers a squeeze and cleared my throat.

“Crowley didn’t want me,” I sighed and this got Sam to sit up. “He knew I was a hunter, I had put away so many of his kind, he saw me as a threat, but also a mystery, so the clause in our contract was that I would hunt, but never him, and he would come to me when I was injured, fix what was wrong and collect his dues in a different way.”

“Sex,” Dean growled, “you were contracted for sex?”

“Company, asshole.” I snapped back. “He wanted company, and no I was never forced into anything. It was my choice to take it to another level.”

“You chose him?” Dean seemed more offended by that then the contract. “When? Before us or after?”

“Way before us, Dean, but it’s not exclusive, he’s not the reason that you and I…” I took a deep breath, knowing that I didn’t need to explain while Sam tugged me closer, still not sure I was going to swing and I let him move me until he could trap me between his legs. “Dean,” I closed my eyes and held back the emotions, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you are,” he nodded and crossed his arms. There was a silence, a thickness in the air that went on for what felt like forever before he shook his head. “So, what now? How come he hasn’t let you out of if?”

“I don’t want him too.” I looked down at my feet, knowing the look in his eyes and I bit my lip. “I’m tired and I just want it done.”

“Hey,” suddenly his hands were on my cheek, tilting my head back to make me look into his green eyes, full of emotions that I wasn’t ready for. “Just because things between us didn’t work out doesn’t mean I’m giving up on you, and neither is Sam, we’ll find a way out, you can’t just give up.”

I didn’t respond to him, I just leaned into his touch, let him pull me into an embrace as much as Sam would let him because the younger one wasn’t letting go either. That was the moment it started, that we became a trio again. 

It had happened on and off for years, the three of us together, side by side, fighting the good fight, but it had ended a year before when things between Dean and I had crossed that line and I had to leave. 

Three months into our crime-fighting trio romp, and we were going up against a group of rogue… hell, I don’t even know what they were called but they seemed to be a mix of werewolves and shapeshifters, something that we knew could only be kill by silver knives dipped in the usual lamb’s blood, but things had gone sideway pretty freaking fast.

Sam was unconscious against the wall, one of the things had thrown the moose halfway across the room. Dean struggled under his own monster, firing off the gun as fast as his finger could pull it and I was jumping back to avoid the razor sharp claws. You can imagine how that went.

One misstep, one swing of a giant arm, because this man wasn’t at all small, and I felt it slice through my stomach. Adrenaline kept me going, blood loss slowed me down and just as I floored the poor bastard with a knee to the groin, I brought the blade in my hand down between the ribs on his back, straight into his heart.

He dropped, and then I dropped, pressing my hand as tightly against the wound as I could, my eyes falling on Dean, who pushed the one he FINALLY killed off him and scrambled to Sam. He yelled for me, at least that’s what the gargled voice ALMOST sounded like, but when I caught his eyes as he looked me over, I watched his face pale.

Dean was holding my face before I could blink, trying to catch my attention, bringing my drooping eyes up to his bright green ones before he took one hand away and grabbed the wrist that pressed against my stomach.

“What the hell were you thinking? Huh?” He scolded but he put a smile behind it and tried to pass it off but there was no coming back from this, not without help. “God, Adds, you’re not superman, what possessed you to take him on alone?”

“Like you were a big help,” I breathed out in a valiant attempt at humor, but I watched his smile fade as Sam staggered up beside him and looked down at my shredded stomach. Sam licked his lips, reached out and ran an hand over the top of my head. “You two are going to spoil me with the petting.”

“Hey, Addie, save your strength, we’ve got to get something around you to stop the bleeding.” Sam whispered, his forehead pressing against my temple, like I was going deaf instead of bleeding out.

“No, Sam, I’m just gonna stay here,” I insisted and tried to push Dean’s hand away.

“What?” Dean snapped, his usual way of dealing with the stress of unreasonable decisions made by others. “Listen, sister, we know you’re a royal pain, but we will be damned if we leave you here and let you bleed out.”

“I’m not going to die, Dean,” which was probably the most worthless thing I could have possibly said because he moved to slip his hands under my knees.

“Damn right!” 

I laughed at him this time. “No, I mean you can’t help me.”

Okay, maybe still not my best line.

“Well, I’m going to damn well try.”

“Dean,” Sam spoke up as the air in the room changed and I felt the presence close by, a feeling that I had gotten used to and slowly Sam backed away. 

“Sam, dammit, help me!” Dean growled but looked up at his brother, the way Sam was looking over his shoulder and suddenly, Dean whipped his head around to look at Crowley, who stood there staring, ever so curiously at the three of us. Oh, now he got it. “Don’t just stand there like an asshat, Crowley, do something!”

“Always the level-headed one,” Crowley snarked as Dean stood, but he didn’t back down when the older Winchester closed the space between them. Crowley puffed up and I rolled my eyes. It was like a pissing match between two alpha males and I moaned in irritation. Crowley looked at me as I raised a hand, apparently one that had been holding in the fluid and waved at him. He took a deep breath, glanced at Dean and stepped aside, “excuse me.”

“Took you long enough,” I grumbled as he squatted down before me, a smile curving up on his lips, before he reached out, tucked his fingers in my hair and pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. 

“Priorities, Kitten, I couldn’t leave Hell well enough alone without crossing a few Ts.” He joked, or at least, I think he joked as he raised his fingers and was about to touch my forehead when Sam spoke up.

“Wait,” Crowley looked at him and I closed my eyes, “if she dies, if you let her die, will it void her contract?”

“Are you serious?” Dean questioned.

“No,” Crowley said pointedly, and pressed his fingers to my skin. I hummed at the contact, felt the heat flow through me and relaxed against his hold, making it necessary for him to pull me to him. I listened to him breath as I curled up against him, letting his arms do what the wall had just been doing, supporting me and suddenly, Sam’s fingers were back in my hair. “It’s not that we hadn’t discussed your question, Moose, it’s that it wouldn’t have mattered. The only thing that can break the contract is her death, those were the terms.”

“You did it for Bobby, you gave him back his soul, voided his contract when we threatened to burn your bones, so why not now?” Dean growled and Crowley gathered me up in his arms, as if I weighed nothing before turning me towards Dean.

“Simple enough, Bobby was on loan, there was nothing that was keeping me from giving it back in the first place except that I didn’t want to. With her, it’s a standard contract, until death do us part if you will.” Crowley simply looked at them with annoyance that they didn’t understand and shrugged. “I supposed you have a room somewhere in this hellhole of a town.”

“Yeah, room 12 at the Sunset.” Dean replied and suddenly I was surrounded by the darkness of the empty hotel room.

“That wasn’t nice,” I smiled as he sat me down on the bed, his hands on my waist as I looked deep into those devilish eyes. Crowley merely smirked. 

“I never intended to be nice,” he leaned in and kissed me softly, patting me on the thigh, “get dressed, my love, shower and change. I really do have things in hell to attend to, and when I’m done, I believe there is a certain part of our bargain that you might actually find pleasurable, if you can get rid of the buffoons.”

“My room is number seven, Crowley, the boys and I stopped sharing a room months ago.” I laughed and pulled the card key out of my pocket. “You asked Dean, remember, not me so he gave you their room number.”

“Ah,” he winked, “I see, so I expect to find you less dressed when we see each other.”

“Anything for you, love.” I smiled and closed my eyes, the feeling of his lips lingering on mine just a little longer before I was undeniably alone.

Dean was standing outside my door when I finally decided to answer and he looked me over with a keen eye before crossing his arms. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see that I was fine, since I was in a tanktop and boy shorts but he was waiting for an invitation, so I stepped aside and gestured him in. 

“What can I get you, Winchester?” I smiled and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, handing it to him before he could answer. “I’m fine, you know.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I’m a little unnerved seeing one of your best friends bleeding out, Adds,” he scoffed and swallowed down a gulp from the amber bottle.

“No, I get it, I just didn’t think you would take it that hard.” I shrugged.

“What are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?” I leaned against the dresser as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“When it’s time, what are you going to do?”

I smiled, licked my lips and shook my head, probably not the best time to joke but… “Run like hellhounds are chasing me.” Dean took a deep breath. “I’m leaving. I have a place to go, gonna take me about three days to get there, so, I’m going to say my goodbyes and get on the road.”

“You have a place?” Dean sounded more disbelieving than shocked but he shook his head. “You picked your grave? Right? No hunter’s funeral for you, just, what? A wide open field with red flowers?”

“Something like that,” I moved over and sat next to him on the bed. I placed my hand on his knee and looked up at nothing as he watched me. “When I was small, my grandmother took me to this creek, it ran wild through the mountains, there were woods everywhere, but right there in the middle was this large rock and I remember laying on it, looking over the edge, watching the fish swim by. It was the most peaceful thing I had ever done, and I remember it so clearly.”

Dean’s fingers slipped over mine and I closed my eyes as tears slipped down my cheeks.

“That’s where I want to be, in those woods, listening to that water rush by.” I wiped my eyes with the back of my free hand and turned to Dean. “Ten years, ten years I dreamed of it, of the way it would be, and you can lecture me all you want on how it will be so much worse, or the only thing I’ll hear is their growls, but for now, this is what I want.”

“Okay,” he whispered, leaned in and placed his lips against my temple, “okay, Addie, whatever you need.”

~~~~~

Three months later:

Crowley stood in my room, as I fought off the visions of Hell and suddenly sat straight up in bed. The boys didn’t barge in this time, in fact I was pretty sure they didn’t hear my cries at all. Crowley had, just like every night for the last thirty days. I took a deep breath and laid back on the bed, reaching out to offer the man a hand and slowly, as he approached, he shed a piece of clothing, one at a time.

I let my head rest back on the pillow as he sank down beside me and bestowed kisses on any flesh he could find. His hands roaming over my body, and I let the tension seep out of my body. 

“I have to leave in the morning,” I whispered, his mouth on my neck and I let my hands glide over his shoulders. 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” he mumbled, his lips caressing my skin. “It would be easier for you to stay here.”

“And let those boys watch me die? I don’t think so.” I wrapped my legs over his as he came to rest over me.  “They don’t need to see that.”

“At least give it one more day, love, let me get a few things in order so that I will be completely at your mercy,” he begged,  _ begged _ which was totally unlike him and at my mercy? Was he really going to take days off from being the King to be by my side. 

“What are you planning?” I questioned, grabbing the back of his head with my fingers, taking a fistfull of hair between them. Crowley smirked.

“Only some much needed alone time here on earth with you before I have to take you on the rack, it’s not as pleasant as you might think. We haven’t upgraded in, well, ever, so you can imagine the springs that poke through the damn thing when you press a body down on it.” I rolled my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me softly. “One day, pet, that’s all I’m asking for. Stay with the flanneled do-gooders for one more day.”

“Fine, one more.” I rose up and captured his mouth, kissing him passionately as I pulled him closer. 

One more night with him, that I could definitely live with.

But he was gone in the morning.

I walked out of the room, the fire in my chest growing as I pressed a hand to it hoping to breath through the pain that began to build.

“CAS!” I pleaded, unsure of where the angel was, because the Winchesters were definitely not there anymore.

In the library, I heard the sound of claws against the tile. I knew that sound, I knew it anywhere, and it was early. Had I miscalculated the date? Had I completely lost track of time, because when I turned to look at the doorway, the one that lead back to my bedroom, I saw it standing there. 

Lean, muscled, dripping with filth and blood, five foot tall at it’s hunches, and the teeth on it bared was enough to draw a panicked moan from me. The sound of it’s nails on the floor echoed in my head, and I turned as the pain inside me brought me to my knees.

“Crowley,” I whispered, “help me, it’s not time.” I placed a hand to the floor, holding myself up, wanting nothing more than to hear the sound of the stream but the tick, tick, tick of nails approaching was the only thing that echoed through the bunker.

I heard it, from somewhere in my mind, through the connection in my heart, the contract on my soul. His voice… his words.

**“** You're right. It is personal. You humiliated me. I... I hate you. Deeply. Truly. And I'm gonna enjoy wiping that smug, self-satisfied look off your face. Personally.” Who the hell was he talking to? Why could I hear it? 

“Crowley?” I whispered again, trying everything I had to push that voice at him, to plead with him and then the other voice traveled along the mental link, a voice I knew well, a voice I knew would have Sam panicking.

**“** You mean... this one? Come on, Crowley. You know whatever you try, you're gonna lose.”

Lucifer, that was Lucifer. Where the hell were they? Why had he told me to stay put? And I looked up as the hound moved closer, tick, tick, tick of the nails and I swallowed hard, suddenly recognizing the thing in front of me, the small scar on its cheek, one given to it personally by me and the tip of an angel blade.

“Juliette?” The hound came to a stop, just as the last words I would ever hear from him picked up along the wave length

**“** You're right.” Crowley’s smug voice smiled, “bye, boys.”

The pain ripped through me, the hell hound howled as it burst into flames and the room dimmed into darkness.

~~~~~

The road was wide open, there were no other cars around. The wind whipped through my hair as I held my arm out the window. Another two hours and I would be there, that one special place, that everlasting stream.

The boys would be home soon, I’m sure they would know the outcome of my deal with Crowley, if not, I’m sure they would figure it out at some point, but I had an appointment, and there was no way I was going to miss it.

It was time to start living. Crowley had given me the one thing he had always wanted, a loophole, so for the next ten years, I was going to do what I should have done in the beginning.

I was going to start living like my ten years were up.

 


End file.
